Solo sé, que estas  aquí
by espejismo de ficcion
Summary: Edward fue enviado en  una misión de cascos azules, tras un accidente pierde la memoria. Al despertar conoce a su doctora, con quien se involucrara sentimentalmente, sin saber que en el pasado que no recuerda esta atado a otra mujer.
1. Chapter 1

**¸.• •.¸¸.• • **_**"Sólo sé que **_ahora_**estoy aquí**_. Y no_**hago otra cosa que pensar en ti"**___** • •.¸¸.• •.¸  
><strong>_**F. DE VITA**_

Las luces alumbraban, dañaban mi retina, sentía voces, un leve cosquilleo en mi piel, intentaba abrir mis ojos pero en el intento mis parpados caían. Oí una voz decir "llame al doctor Black y la doctora Swan, el paciente ya esta reaccionando"

Cuando logre abrir mis ojos por completo una hermosa mujer me observaba, y me perdí en sus ojos. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué me miraba así? Cuando esas preguntas comenzaron a razonar en mi cabeza, surgió una gran pregunta en mi ¿quién era yo? Una punzada dio en mi cabeza, atine a agarrarme con las manos llenas de cable mi sien, y flexionar mis rodillas, pero estas no reaccionaron, sentía mi cuerpo pesado, como si hubiese pasado vario tiempo en la misma posición.

Vi que al lado de la doctora había un doctor intentando llenar una jeringa, sentí que ella hablaba pero no lograba interpretarla, estaba aturdido, nervioso, deduje que mis nervios no me estaban ayudando y que esa jeringa se dirigía a mi, asique hable.

-No quiero que me inyecte, no quiero dormir asique no se le ocurra acercarse a mi con eso.

Ella me miró sorprendida, detuvo al imbécil que venia con la inyección y comenzó a cuestionarme.

-¿puedes oírme? –asentí

-el doctor Black esta a cargo de tu caso, yo soy la doctora Swan y soy la asistente del doctor, necesitamos que tomes esto con calma, has despertado de un coma farmacológico al que te hemos inducido, para salvar tu vida. ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre?

Que demonios decía esta mujer, ¿estuve en coma? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me sucedió?, mis preguntas se hicieron publicas y ella atino a poner la manos en mi pecho, en ese momento me acababa de dar cuenta que atine a levantarme, sus manos sobre mi me produjeron una corriente etérea y su mirada me dio a entender que a ella le sucedió lo mismo.

-necesito que se calme, sino no podre ayudarlo. Le pregunte cual es su nombre. ¿Puede contestar eso?

- ¡claro! lo haría… si lo supiera.- mi respuesta sarcástica y malhumorada no la detuvieron, siguió cuestionándome.

-¿no recuerda su nombre?- anotaba algo en una libreta.- ¿recuerda lo que sucedió?, ¿por qué esta aquí?

-¡no! No lo recuerdo, no recuerdo quien soy, como llegue aquí… no recuerdo absolutamente nada.- le grite eso a todo pulmón que podía. No entendía porque diablos ella me cuestionaba como policía y el imbécil que estaba a su lado solo me observaba como bicho raro. Pero había algo más importante, no entendía por qué no sabía como me llamaba, quién era… ¡nada! No entendía nadad, y eso me altero.

Mientras ese estúpido agarro mis brazos, la doctora agrego a mi suero una inyección, por más que grite e intente mantenerme despierto la oscuridad me sumergió.

Volví a tomar conciencia y mis ojos volvieron a abrirse, pero los cerré de inmediato al oír la puerta abrirse, sentí que alguien se acercaba, al sentir ese exquisito aroma que jamás se me escaparía, deduje quien era. Abrí los ojos y ágilmente tome su mano con fuerza, asustándola y logrando que la inyección caiga al suelo.

-no intentes ponerme esa maldita cosa porque voy a cobrarme cada cosa que hagas conmigo.-

-suélteme por favor esta lastimándome-

-lo haré si promete no volver a inyectarme eso Swan-

-¡valla! Perdió la memoria pero es ágil con ella, eso quiere decir que existe la posibilidad de recordar.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente por un momento hasta que ella dijo.

-¿No piensa soltarme?

-¡si por supuesto! Cuando me jure que no volverá a inyectarme eso…

-¡podríamos estar todo el día así!- sugirió ella.

-bueno… convengamos que no tengo muchos lugares a los que ir…

-de acuerdo, hagamos un trato, yo le prometo no inyectarte el sedante, pero con la condición de que no te alteres, contestes todas mis preguntas, y que si aparece el medico que te han asignado, intentes hacerte el somnoliento.

-¡hecho!- le conteste sonriente. La vi sonrojarse, y no por qué… pero me gusto.

-¡bien! Dígame, ¿qué recuerda antes de haber despertado aquí?

-primero dígame porque mi cuerpo esta tan pesado, me duele todo, apenas puedo mover mis brazos y con mucho esfuerzo.

-nuestro trato, era que contestaras todas mis preguntas, no yo las tuyas.

- ¡No hay trato si no contestas mis preguntas, estoy seguro de que aquí el que tiene más dudas soy yo! ¡No tu!- sonrío… ¡era hermosa por completo!

- Seguramente tu puesto de soldado debería ser un cargo alto, porque eres demasiado altanero.

- Asique eso soy… un soldado.

-voy a contestar tus preguntas pero, recuerda mantener la calma. Has estado en coma farmacológico por 3 semanas, tus músculos no se han ejercitado por todo ese tiempo y has estado en esta posición desde que te trajeron, es normal que te sientas así, realmente necesitamos que te serenes para que los efectos de los fármacos se pasen, puedas recobrar tu sensibilidad completamente y nosotros observar si hay alguna complejidad de locomoción, para que puedas andar por ti mismo. Llegaste aquí con una costilla fisurada y una hemorragia interna, traumatismo de cráneo. Ya no estas en peligro, te hemos trasladado a esta sala que es de cuidados intermedios.

-¡valla! ¡Parece que me perdí de algo! ¿Quién me trajo?

-unos hombres te encontraron, te llevaron a un centro de salud provisorio, en una camilla casi muerto. Fue un milagro que resistieras, de allí te trasladaron aquí. Desde entonces hemos tomado el caso con el Dr. Black.-

-¿Desde donde me trasladaron? ¿y que lugar es "aquí"?

-te trasladaron de África, estas internado en "Clinic Hospital", Phoenix, Arizona.

-¿cómo sabes que soy un soldado?

-por que traías un uniforme con la marca de cascos azules, aquellos a los que envían a priorizar la paz en una guerra, solo que estaba destrozada la manga de tu bandera, no traías papeles, asique no sabemos tu procedencia ni tu nombre, esperábamos que despiertes para que nos lo comuniques, pero si tu no recuerdas, mandaremos aviso a todos los países que han mandado sus tropas. Solo será cuestión de tiempo… lo buenos es que estas con vida.

-¡maldita sea mi suerte!- cuestión de tiempo, de estar atendido como niño… y sin memoria.

-no lo tomes mal… no eres tu solo quien se encuentra en esta situación.

-¿lo dice quien anda campante con una sonrisa en su cara? Ni siquiera puedo moverme- le grite- ¡no siento mis piernas!- vi su rostro tensarse, sabia que ella no tenia la culpa… pero necesitaba desahogarme… era insoportable no saber nada de mi pasado.

-tu actitud no nos ayuda mucho, si tomas esto con calma te recuperaras pronto… pero al parecer te encanta estar internado.- que se creía esta mujer… quería que tomara todo con calma… cuando me encontraba tirado como inútil… no sé que vida llevaba antes… pero estoy seguro que la de un flojo no… porque muero por salir de aquí adentro.

-¡tu no sabes nada! ¿Te paso esto alguna vez como para estar dando concejos de algo que no viviste?- me estaba portando nada caballeroso, pero esta situación me superaba.

-¡intento ayudarte de la mejor manera que encuentro! Pero eres imposible… será mejor que me retire, una enfermera estará controlando tu evolución.

-¡no! Espera… discúlpame… esto es complicado para mi.

- ¡No hay problema! Soy doctora… y a pesar de no tener tanta experiencia, puede que no sienta lo que estas sintiendo, pero intento entenderte.

-¡gracias!- me sentí un desgraciado por tratarla mal… pero el mal humor se me estaba apegando y me sentía incapaz de controlarlo.

-no hay de que.

-Dra. Swan,… si me trasladaron ¿esta no es zona en guerra verdad?

- esta no es zona de guerra asique estas a salvo.

-¿porqué eligieron este lugar para traerme?

-parece que no hay nada que se te escape ¿verdad?- le regale una sonrisa por el cumplido y para el deleite de mis ojos volvió a sonrojarse. – hay varias razones por las que lo trajeron aquí, este es uno de los mejores hospitales del país, suponen que eres estadounidense y lo mas importante, contamos con aparatología que nos dio probabilidad de mantenerte estable cuando creíamos que te ibas. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-no por el momento.

-¡Bien! Que alivio. Me retiro entonces, mi guardia termino asique debo irme a descansar. Espero no encontrarlo sedado por mal comportamiento cuando regrese.

-descuide ¡aquí estaré! Divirtiéndome de lo lindo.- salió de la habitación riendo, y su sonrisa era música para mis oídos. Mis ojos volvían a pesar porque aun mi cuerpo estaba intoxicado con los malditos fármacos, pero esta vez cerré mis ojos, por mi propia voluntad, no cabe duda que una muñeca de tez blanca, pelo castaño claro y hermosos ojos color chocolate me traía paz en medio de este tormento.

B ella pov.

Hacia mas de tres semanas que él había llegado, lo trajeron muy mal, gracias a dios ya esta estable, no se por qué me sentí tan apegada a él desde que traspasó la puerta de ingreso… tanto que le pedí a mi superior, el doctor Black que me permitiera entrar en este caso, junto nos encargábamos de su estado, parecía un ángel descansando. Hoy por fin abrió sus ojos, eran color esmeralda, hacían sus facciones mas lindas de lo normal. Definitivamente este hombre no era normal era un querubín sobre la tierra. Mantuvimos una charla un poco amena sobre la situación pero de vez en cuando se ponía tenso. Finalmente nuestro dialogo seso, me retire para dejarlo descansar. Al salir de la sala me tope con Jack y me ordeno que me retirara, que mi guardia había finalizo. El además de ser mi superior, era mi amigo, había estado intentando conquistarme por un tiempo, ahora se mantenía al margen, yo no estaba dispuesta a tener un novio, hacia poco que me había recibido y este era mi primer trabajo, para una pueblerina como yo todo fue complicado, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo, adoraba mi profesión y mi trabajo.

Llegue a casa exhausta, pero quería dormir rápido, y volver al trabajo…. No entendía por qué sentía la necesidad de volver a cuidar a "mi paciente"… me golpee mentalmente por eso, él no era "mio"… que te esta pasando Isabela esto no es normal en ti… solo tienes 25 años ¡no te eches a perder así!

No se porque… pero me dormí pensando en él.  
>Me desperté con el humor feliz de madrugar para ir a trabajar… apenas desayuné, corrí a mi viejo auto para disparar al hospital… quería llegar temprano por varios motivos… aunque mentalmente me reprimía a mi misma… solo había un solo motivo para cumplir mi acometido… quería ver como había amanecido.<p>

Al llegar al hospital comencé mi ronda con urgencia… hasta llegar a su habitación, cuando ingrese él estaba ahí con ojos preocupados, pero con una media sonrisa que me irradiaba felicidad.

_Bueno! Acá les va mi segundo fic! Gracias a quienes me leen… estoy intentándolo hacer si faltas, ni desfasajes… pero obvio no soy una escritora profesional asique deseo que disfruten lo mejor que se pueda! Espero que se pierdan en esta historia tanto como yo lo hago en mi imaginación! Que comiencen un lindo año! besos_


	2. Chapter 2

**¸.• •.¸¸.• • **_**"Sólo sé que **_ahora_**estoy aquí**_. Y no_**hago otra cosa que pensar en ti"**___** • •.¸¸.• •.¸  
><strong>_**F. DE VITA**_

-¿Cómo estas? – le pregunte sonriendo, no se porque me sentía tan feliz de verlo.

-¡amnésico por el momento!- los dos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.- debiste dejarle indicaciones a las enfermeras de que no me inyectaran, el medicucho ese que vino les ordeno que lo hicieran y me costó mucho trabajo convencerlas de que no necesitaba eso.- eso me dio mas risa que su anterior comentario.

- ¡no me imagino como sobornaste a las enfermeras para que no lograran su acometido! – seguí riendo… no podía parar

- ¡continua riéndote! ¡No hay problema! Haz de cuentas que no estoy aquí- podría haber sonado rudo, pero seguía riéndose conmigo.

-lo siento, ¡me es inevitable!- puse mi carita de perro mojado, pero todo acabo cuando acabe sonrojándome por lo que el me contesto.

-¡descuida!, si pones esa carita a menudo podré disculparte lo que sea.- me quede en silencio ¿dónde quedo tu profesionalismo Bela?

-¡bien! Cambiemos de tema, ¿ha hablado el doctor Black contigo, te ha dado alguna información nueva?

- el medicucho paso a presentarse, y a decirme que en una semana más, intentaran quitar los fármacos para que mi cuerpo comience a reaccionar, cosa a la que no le di importancia, porque tu has permitido que no tenga esa porquería en mi cuerpo desde ayer, y supongo que ya esta surtiendo efecto, siento que el tórax me duele, pero puedo resistirlo, el problema es que sigo sintiendo hormigueo en mis brazos… y no siento mis piernas…- ¡ahí estaba! Esa era la preocupación que note al entrar aquí.

-el doctor Jack es mi superior, si él se entera que he permitido que saltearas tus fármacos voy a tener problema, deberías al menos dejar que te inyecte el calmante.

-no vas a tener problemas porque no va a enterarse, y no quiero que me inyectes.

-no puedes dar ordenes aquí soldado. Soy tu doctora yo mando, y voy a ponerte un calmante así tenga que atarte a la cama, no tienes necesidad de soportar ningún dolor.

- ¿es calmante? ¿Verdad? No quiero dormir.- era testarudo.

-confía en mí-

-de acuerdo, confío en ti.- agregue calmante a su suero y le avise que tardaría unos minutos para que el dolor disipara.

Hice la revisión que me correspondía, tome su pulso, sentí su corazón, examine sus costillas, debo admitir que mi cara estaba prendida fuego, no entiendo porque me ponía tan nerviosa, esto no me pasaba con ningún paciente. ¡Maldita sea! Tal vez hice muy mal en involucrarme en este caso.

-¿sufres algún síntoma en particular del que quieras avisarme?-

-solo los que te mencione anteriormente.

-de acuerdo, entonces ya me retiro una enfermera volverá a revisarte, cualquier molestia o inquietud le avisas o me mandas a llamar.

-¿cuando volverás a pasar?- si fuera por mi me quedaría a vivir aquí por siempre… me golpee mentalmente…maldición… mil veces maldición… no estaba preparada para esa pregunta

-tal vez antes que termine mi jornada… tengo mucho trabajo.

Edward pov.

Ella volvió a aparecer delante de mis ojos, con una sonrisa mágica que me contagió, así como ella llego, yo la recibí.

Estuvo haciéndome preguntas, riendo a costillas mías, me encantaba hacerla sonreír, era música para mis oídos, le conté sobre el medicucho y le advertí que no tendría ningún problema de mi parte con el imbécil ese, ¡si que me caía mal el pobre doc!

Lo bueno de todo comenzó en la hora de mi revisación, sus manos temblorosas examinaban el vendaje de mis costillas, el de mi cabeza, sentí sus manos rozar mi pecho con su estetoscopio cuando escucho mi corazón, la miraba como un sinvergüenza, no me importaba que se diera cuenta que admirara su belleza, era hermosa, sus mejillas color carmesí, me quitaban una mueca de vez en cuando por aguantar la risa de verla tan nerviosa por su tacto. Esto de estar en una camilla se hacia menos denso cuando la tenia cerca, y eso me gustaba, ella robaba mi atención como nadie. Leah era amable y coqueta pero nadie se comparaba a mi doctora.

-¿sufres algún síntoma en particular del que quieras avisarme?- me pregunto nerviosa

-solo los que te mencione anteriormente.- calro que me encantaría decirle… ¡si! Tengo un síntoma en particular, me llamas demasiado la atención, me molesta que te tengas que ir a atender a otro asiente, mataría por ver tu sonrisa todos los días, tienes unos ojos angelicales… y miles de vaguedades más, pero eso seria arriesgarme demasiado… acaso ¿sería un mujeriego en mi vida anterior?

-de acuerdo, entonces ya me retiro una enfermera volverá a revisarte, cualquier molestia o inquietud le avisas o me mandas a llamar.

-¿cuando volverás a pasar?- esa pregunta escapo de mi sin que antes pudiera frenarla.

-tal vez antes que termine mi jornada… tengo mucho trabajo.-

-Hasta luego entonces- le dije algo pensativo…- antes de irse ¿podría decirme su nombre? - ¡eso es! Otra vez sonriendo para mí…

-Isabella…. Pero dime Bela… Solo bela…y bueno tu….

-aun no lo recuerdo… pero lo haré… te lo prometo…

-¡que bien! Recuerda que eres un soldado, no puedes romper tu promesa.

-¡y no lo hare! Pero que tal si me pones un nombre hasta que recuerde… no es agradable que me llamen soldado… o paciente de la habitación 17- ¡ wow! Si que me encantaba hacerla reír…

-que tal… ¿Leo?

-Si lo elegiste tu perfecto!- sentía la necesidad de robarme todo de ella… su sonrisa… sus nervios…todo… absolutamente todo

-de acuerdo Leo… será mejor que me retire llevo prisa. Me has quitado media hora… y ya tendría que haber empezado mi ronda.-

Bueno… si fuera por mi te quitaría eso también… cada segundo de tu vida…¡por dios que mujer tan agradable! Tendría ¿novio? ¿Marido, hijos?... será mejor que no pienses en eso…

-¡Adiós! ¡Mejórate pronto!- eso hare… le prometí en silencio.

Bela volvió a pasar cerca de las 6 de la tarde para despedirse y checar los informes de las enfermeras. Cuando se despidió sentí que algo mio se iba… pero estaba seguro que volvería mañana… ella era mi ángel aquí, ese que me ayudaría a salir de este infierno.

Bella pov

Llegue al hospital como cotidianamente lo venia haciendo, feliz de tener que trabajar, y aunque no me gustaba reconocerlo, tenia que admitirlo, feliz de ver mi paciente favorito.  
>Jack me mando a llamar apenas llegue a mi cubículo tenia mil recados con las enfermeras, así que antes que nada me dirigí a su oficina. Algo me latía mal, pero no imagine que tanto.<p>

-Jack me mandaste a llamar!- no entendía para que quería verme.  
>- si Bela, pasa y toma asiento, tenemos que hablar<br>-¿sucede algo Jack?- estaba comenzando a tensarme y ponerme nerviosa.

-si, lamentablemente sucede algo grabe, el paciente de la habitación 17 de cuidados intermedios- cuando nombró esa habitación me sentí muy incomoda- ha tenido una complicación, asique decidimos sedarlo. Al parecer consiguió de alguna manera sobornar a las enfermeras para que no lo sedaran, mientras lo trasladábamos a la sala de rayos para una resonancia magnética , vi en su rostro algo de dolor, en el momento en el que el camillero lo levanto, me pareció anormal, luego de ver la placa quise punzarlo pero apenas sintió la aguja ha dado un grito de aquellos, me di cuenta que no se cumplieron mis ordenes, es imposible que los fármacos no le hallan echo efecto, así que la enfermera Leah a sido relevada de su cargo, Rosalie hará su trabajo.

-¡No! Leah no tiene la culpa, yo le ordene que no lo hiciera Jack, lo siento debí consultarte.  
>- ¿por qué lo hiciste Bela, es la primera vez que haces algo así?<br>-lo siento, no volverá a suceder.- el solo asintió, y yo sentía una angustia tremenda, me consideraba no profesional, me avergonzaba de mi.  
>-tranquila todo se solucionara, ahora que empieces tu guardia, ordena que se le aplique doble dosis de sedante, es muy impulsivo y rebelde, no quiero que lidies con un tipo así, mantenlo dormido, mañana elaborare un nuevo plan medico para el.<br>-no, escucha Jack, yo… quiero ocuparme de este caso, sé que el titular eres tu, yo no quiero pasar sobre ti, pero me gustaría encargarme, no quiero sedarlo, he visto su historial clínico desde que llego, y sabía que existía la posibilidad de invalidez por el golpe en sus vertebras lumbares, pero aún tenemos esperanzas, la disfunción puede que no sea permanente, sus nervios espinales no están destruidos.  
>-Bela ¿Por qué te has involucrado tanto con este caso? Recuerda que es un casco azul, debemos mantenerlo estable, hasta que aparezca su familia, en el hospital hay mas de 70 cascos azules en su misma situación, el estado se encarga de sus gastos y decide a donde irán para su rehabilitación hasta que reconozcan sus identidades. Haremos los primeros tratamientos pero pronto se lo llevará su familia y lo tratará un especialista.<br>- Se que no termine mi especialización en kinesiología, pero tengo conocimientos, y soy medica general, puedo con el, solo necesitare de una psicóloga y un neurólogo.  
>-Bela, vas a descuidar tus pacientes y tu cuadrilla de trabajo, eso no esta bien, no entiendo porque quieres lidiar con el, ya te lo dije es impulsivo y violento, hubieras visto como se puso cuando le informe su estado.<br>-he hablado con el bastante, es un soldado es fuerte para recuperarse de esto, pero no para soportar estar en una cama hasta que su familia aparezca a buscarle un especialista. Voy a trabajar extra si es necesario. Solo dame la autorización para estar a su cargo, o la titularidad de su caso… por favor…- puse mi mejor cara rogándole.  
>-mañana hablamos Bela, y te daré una respuesta, ahora necesito pensarlo.<br>-gracias… ¡confío en ti Jack!- me di la vuelta satisfecha para retirarme, pero cuando tome la perilla de la puerta su pregunta me detuvo.  
>-¿te interesa su caso por algo más que no sea una relación paciente-doctor?<br>- solo como relación paciente-doctor Jack- furiosa por su pregunta salí de ahí sin que pudiera preguntarme más nada. Lo cierto es que también iba furiosa por mi… no le había mentido a Jack… me había mentido a mi misma.

Ahora me tocaba lo complicado… presentarme ante … "Leo" para ver como estaba y como ha reaccionado ante la noticia de su invalidez.

_Un cap. Bastante largo! Espero les valla gustando la historia! besos_


	3. Chapter 3

**¸.• •.¸¸.• • **_**"Sólo sé que **_ahora_**estoy aquí**_. Y no_**hago otra cosa que pensar en ti"**___** • •.¸¸.• •.¸  
><strong>_**F. DE VITA**_

Bela pov

Ingrese a su habitación sin saber de que modo hablarle, me sentía muy afectada por su situación, se suponía que ya había pasado por esto, como era posible que este tan nerviosa pensé...de momento pensé que él estaba dormido, pero me partió el alma verlo atado de sus brazos haciendo fuerza y sus ojos clavados en el techo como si estuviera perdido en un abismo. No sabía como empezar... No sabia como dar el primer paso con mi paciente... Y tampoco tuve tiempo de pensar un modo de iniciar la conversación, porque el lo hizo por mi.

-si viniste a ponerme una dosis para que duerma trata de que sea la mas fuerte que tengas, así me ahorro el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos cada 4 horas.

Golpe bajo Isabella, él ahora quiere dormir… mis sentimientos me traicionaban ante su actitud, ni siquiera volteo a verme mientras me hablaba.

-hola Leo, se que no has tenido un buen día…- no alcance a terminar porque me paro en seco

-no me llamo Leo, y no me des sermones, no los necesito, lo único que me hace falta es el maldito sedante que me pusieron anoche…

- ¡que paradójico! ¿no crees?, me pides que inyecte aquel sedante que hace un par de días rogabas que no te inyectara…

-¡no tengo que darte explicaciones! Hace un par de días no era consiente de ser un maldito inútil…

-¿un inútil?... no creo que estés siendo un inútil en este preciso momento… al contrario eres muy eficiente… te prestas para ser un estorbo en tu propia rehabilitación.

-te lo dije antes… ahórrate el sermón Isabella…

-no… voy a ahorrar lo que quiera, no lo que tu me digas… la doctora aquí soy yo, por lo tanto soy la que manda… si quiero decirte lo estúpido que eres, voy a hacerlo… estoy intentando decirte que existe una posibilidad de que salgas de esto… no tengo el 100% de probabilidad de que no tenga alguna secuela, has recibido un fuerte golpe al caer, pero estas vivo…. Puedes intentarlo- comencé a hablar lento y pausado… pero mi voz fue tomando fuerza

-¡Valla! Que facilidad de ponerme nombres tienes… ahora soy señor estúpido.

-Deja el sarcasmo…. Y mírame cuando te hablo…he dicho que me mires… como no lo hizo me acerque a el moví su rostro violentamente… si él era cabezón… yo lo era tres veces más. Cuando me vio solo fui consiente de que mis ojos ardían… pero no iba a rendirme… no iba a llorar- eres el primer soldado que conozco… que se rinde antes de la batalla… tal vez es cierto… mereces estar sedado todo el tiempo… así no desilusionas a "nadie más" con ti cobardía.- si mas Salí a toda prisa de la habitación.

Entre al cubículo impulsivamente pensando que no había nadie… cerré la puerta y rompí en llanto… me deslice sobre la puerta y sentí el suelo…una vez sentada sentí una mano tomar mi hombro y me sobresalte… sentí alivio al abrir los ojos y ver a Rosalie.

-¿Qué sucede bela? ¿Por qué estas así?- ella era mi amiga y no quería mentirle, pero no estaba bien que le contara el motivo por el que estaba así… no era profesional… jamás había llorado por un paciente.

-solo problemas… tal vez me tomo todo demasiado a pecho- no sabía que decirle.

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi… para lo que necesites- ella y Ángela eran mis mejores amigas… no se merecían mentiras… pero esto me superaba… me hacia sentir agobiada… ¿porqué?, por qué el me hacia esto… no podía defraudarme así…yo había confiado en el… el tenia que luchar por salir adelante…no rendirse tan fácilmente. Sentí que mi cabeza estallaba… necesitaba un calmante por que iba a explotar…

-Bela me estas asustando… te quedaste perdida… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No rose- dije parándome del suelo. Tome un analgésico, un baso de agua y lo bebí.- gracias rose… nadie puede ayudarme-

- de acuerdo, iré a hacer mis obligaciones entonces… te dejo…solo quiero decirte que… no hay nada que no puedas superar… tu siempre has podido… siempre que la corriente no estaba a tu favor… hacías lo imposible por encausarte… por eso eres una gran doctora…- sus palabras me llenaban de fuerza… pero yo me temía no poder seguir con esto…

-Rose… aplícale una dosis de sedante al paciente de la habitación 17 de cuidados intermedios, por favor. Si él se resiste a que lo hagas suspende la aplicación – me maldije por guardar una esperanza, eso significaba que seguía confiando en el.

-por dios… ¿ni siquiera en problemas… puedes dejar de pensar en tus pacientes?- no específicamente en él de la habitación 17 pensé…- ya deja eso… tomate un descanso, estas palida…Bela…Bela… por dios Bela responde… eso fue lo ultimo que oí antes de sumergirme en la oscuridad.

Edward pov.

Abrí mis ojos creyendo que era una pesadilla, pero no, esto era real… maldita sea ahora no solo estaba sin memoria… también estaba invalido. Esto apestaba demasiado… para ser un desgraciado inútil… mejor hubiera muerto… no era mas que una saco de carga… lo seria para todo el mundo.

Estaba pensando en todo eso cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Era ella, si perfume era inconfundible… ella debió saber mi situación con anterioridad no me dijo nada…al contrario… alimento mis esperanzas de salir de aquí.

-si viniste a ponerme una dosis para que duerma trata de que sea la mas fuerte que tengas, así me ahorro el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos cada 4 horas.- escupí eso con ira, no soportaba encontrarme así. Pero tampoco iba a dejar que viera la desilusión, el miedo, la bronca, en mis ojos, seguí mirando la nada-

-hola Leo, sé que no has tenido un buen día…- ya no me alegraba que me llamara así… era como una burla a mi memoria…

-no me llamo Leo, y no me des sermones, no los necesito, lo único que me hace falta es el maldito sedante que me pusieron anoche…

- ¡que paradójico! ¿no crees?, me pides que inyecte aquel sedante que hace un par de días rogabas que no te inyectara…

¿Qué carajos? Era un comentario ridículo… antes tenia un mínimo de esperanza y paciencia… ahora no, ¿Qué no es evidente?

-¡no tengo que darte explicaciones! Hace un par de días no era consiente de ser un maldito inútil…

-¿un inútil?... no creo que estés siendo un inútil en este preciso momento… al contrario eres muy eficiente… te prestas para ser un estorbo en tu propia rehabilitación.

-te lo dije antes… ahórrate el sermón Isabella…- por lo visto estaba sorda…

-no… voy a ahorrar lo que quiera, no lo que tu me digas… la doctora aquí soy yo, por lo tanto soy la que manda… si quiero decirte lo estúpido que eres, voy a hacerlo… estoy intentando decirte que existe una posibilidad de que salgas de esto… no tengo el 100% de probabilidad de que no tenga alguna secuela, has recibido un fuerte golpe al caer, pero estas vivo…. Puedes intentarlo-

-¡Valla! Que facilidad de ponerme nombres tienes… ahora soy señor estúpido.

-Deja el sarcasmo…. Y mírame cuando te hablo…he dicho que me mires… no quería mirarla… en días me di cuenta que ella era una debilidad para mi… si la miraba me quebraría…como no lo hice se acercó y jalo mi rostro violentamente. Esa actitud me llevo a verla por obligación, sus ojos estaban al borde de las lagrimas, me pregunte si seria igual de afectiva con todos sus pacientes, por que tenia la intuición de que sus hermosos orbes chocolates estaban así solo por mi culpa - eres el primer soldado que conozco… que se rinde antes de la batalla… tal vez es cierto… mereces estar sedado todo el tiempo… así no desilusionas a "nadie más" con tu cobardía.- ¡si! Lo sabia estaba dispuesta a quebrarme por completo… y lo hizo con sus palabras, sin mas Salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Si mis piernas funcionasen seguramente estaría expresándole todo lo que mis labios no pudieron.

Ella tenia razón, no estaba teniendo la actitud correcta… estaba siendo un completo imbécil… como ella me dijo un estúpido…pero como desde que la conocí… ella lo cambiaba todo… porque ahora dedicaría cada segundo que tuviera a intentar mover mis piernas….y solo para ella…le debía eso…asique le hice un juramento en silencio… no solo iba a salir de aquí por mi mismo… si no para robarme todo de ella…

La enfermera sorpresivamente ingreso a mi habitación, y venia con esa maldita cosa…

-¡NO! Definitivamente no…. No vas a inyectarme eso… por favor…. Tengo mis brazos atados… mis piernas no responden no puedo hacerle daño a nadie… no es necesario que me seden…

- créame, yo pienso igual que usted pero la doctora Swan ha dejado ordenes de que usted sea inyectado.- me miraba como queriendo descubrir algo…. No lo entendí…lo único que me importaba era mostrarle mi desesperación para que no lo haga… no necesitaba dormir.

-¡no lo hagas! Llama a Bela.- me miro extrañada. Tal vez porque la llame por su nombre.- llámala… ella te dirá que no lo hagas…

-no puedo llamarla… ella ya no esta de guardia, y no lo estará tal vez hasta mañana o pasado. – no podía ser, ella acaba de entrar a guardia… si no la veo dos días voy a consumirme, necesito pedirle perdón.

-¿porque no? ¿Donde se fue, si apenas hace un rato entro de guardia?

-ella se descompenso, ha pasado algún malestar y tuvo una baja de presión, se desvaneció, pero ya esta mejor… le están aplicando algo de suero… ha salido tan rápido para llegar al hospital, que ni siquiera ha desayunado… mi amiga es un pésimo ejemplo como doctora asique le daré un tirón de orejas cuando se recupere-

-Me lleva…- eso se me escapo de los labios, pero de mi mente se escapaban miles de insultos hacia a mi… todo lo que le sucedió a ella era mi culpa. Necesitaba arreglarlo…o me crucificaría solo por ello.

_Acá va el tercer cap! Dedicado a lupita calvo! Gracias por tu rr!_

_Buena semana a todos!___


	4. Chapter 4

**¸.• •.¸¸.• • **_**"Sólo sé que **_ahora_**estoy aquí**_. Y no_**hago otra cosa que pensar en ti"**___** • •.¸¸.• •.¸  
><strong>_**F. DE VITA**_

Bela pov.

Desperté en un lugar que claramente no era mi habitación, tome conciencia en donde estaba y porque estaba aquí. Jack ingreso por la puerta y su cara de preocupación y disgusto me dejaban desarmada.

- ¿cómo despertó la bella durmiente?.-

- lo siento micho no quise preocuparlos. Solo…

- si quisiste preocuparnos estoy segura que ni siquiera desayunaste para venir a trabajar, ¿cuál es tu afán de enfermarte, no alimentarte para llegar temprano al trabajo?

-ya he dicho que lo siento Jack, así que si tanto te molesta retírate de la habitación…- dije quitándome la aguja de suero.

-¡genial! ¿Ahora me corres de mi consultorio?- no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle

-soy quien manda esta área Bela, y no me interesa que te enfades quiero que te tomes todo el día para que descanses… y procura comer no quiero otro suceso como este.

-no me mandes a casa por favor quiero terminar mi guardia…

-si insistes te daré dos días… no estoy de broma Isabela.- ok! Estaba enojado… ya lo entendí-

- ¿cuánto hace que estoy aquí?

-unas 3 horas y algo mas… tengo que retirarme, rose te llevará a casa.- iba a alegar algo pero no me lo permitió.- ahórrate el "no necesito que nadie me lleve", "no es necesario" etc… porque ya está decidido, te lleva Rose y mañana yo te paso a buscar y te traigo.

-si mi general.- quise bromear pero el estaba bastante enfadado, beso mi frente y se retiro para darle ingreso a Rosalie. Ella corrió a abrazarme.

-que gran susto me has dado, debería darte una paliza.

-te debo una disculpa rose, no me estado alimentando bien… Jack tiene razón en estar enfadado… soy una pésima doctora.

-que te hallas enamorado no significa que seas mala doctora bela, siempre has sido la mejor… por eso Jack te ha puesto en un lugar tan importante…

-¡por dios! ¿qué has dicho?... yo…yo…- ¿estaba tartamudeando?

-ya no finjas… estas tan perdida por el paciente de la habitación 17 tanto como el por ti….

- ya escuche demasiado, ¿de adonde sacas semejantes conclusiones?

-me ha preguntado 18 mil veces en tres horas, si ya despertaste, si estas bien, por que te desmallaste, me ha hecho jurarle que te llevaría a saludarlo antes de irte. Algo pasa entre ustedes y no sé que es… pero me hace feliz que comiences a ver por ti.

- no te hagas figuraciones Rosalie. ¿Por qué le has prometido eso? ¿no lo has sedado?

- me ha sacado volando cuando intente sedarlo, le conté lo que te sucedió y tengo la sensación de que se siente culpable, se maldecía así mismo, no es justo que se pase toda la noche reprochándose, me partía el corazón. Debes volver allí y decirle que estas bien por ti misma.

-bien vamos entonces, pero te prohíbo hablar de las fantasías de tu cabeza. .- le dije…

-¡no! Aguarda un momento, Jack le ha designado un psicólogo y un neurólogo, y están con el en este momento… ah! Jack me dijo que te avisara que el caso es tuyo, que el supervisará su desarrollo.

- ¡que bien! Me lo da ahora que no estoy segura de que el quiera seguir una tratamiento de rehabilitación.

-pues…yo que tu… estaría segurísima, porque apenas entraron los doctores, comenzó a preguntar cuanto tiempo estimaban de rehabilitación, cuanto tardaría en recordar, y demás.

-esa si que es una buena noticia Rose.- me levante, me arregle un poco y me dirigía a la habitación de Leo, justo cuando entre los demás médicos estaban saliendo, me preguntaron amablemente si me sentía mejor, acordamos que mañana elaboraríamos una rutina de rehabilitación a seguir para que él se recupere.

Cuando el me vio, me perdí en sus hermosos ojos, este fue uno de esos momento en que los ojos develan todo.

-siento mucho como te he tratado, no volverá a suceder. Espero que te sientas mejor…yo…

-no eres culpable de lo que me sucedió, vengo cargando días de mal alimentación y en algún momento debían repercutir.

-Aun así, no deja de ser mi culpa… te fuiste muy nerviosa, yo te trate muy mal… no pude controlar la situación…

-si lo que intentas es pedirme disculpas, no las aceptaré si sigues con el mismo tema.

-ok! Entonces si me callo, ¿estoy perdonado?

-algo así- le dije sonriendo, es que me mataba verlo culpándose.

-te ves demasiado cansada, y estas algo pálida. Si no andas bien deberías… irte a casa…tal vez tu… marido te esté esperando.-

-¡por dios! Líbrame de uno de esos…- rompí en risas… que digo risas… rizotadas…y el me miro estupefacto- no tengo esposo… y no planeo tenerlo- necesitaba decir eso. Mi padre engaño a mi madre, y nos dejo al abandono, mi madre se echo a morir, y eso no tenia sentido, me juré a mi misma jamás depender de un hombre.

-¡en parte es buena noticia!-

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡nada! Tal vez cambies de opinión en algún momento.

- ¡no lo creo! – reímos los dos, rose entro a la habitación por mi, ya nos íbamos pero me sentía muy bien de que el haya cambiado su actitud.-

-¡no quiero interrumpir, se ven muy bien juntos pero mi estomago cruje por algo que picar!- aniquile a rose con la mirada. Y supongo que me puse colorada, porque mi cara ardía- ¿podemos irnos?- su carita de perro mojado no la iba a salvar iba a acribillarla cuando tengamos un solo pie fuera del hospital.

-si, por supuesto… ya nos vamos rose… no imaginas que bien te va a sentar la comida.- dije en tono amenazante.

-rose, asegúrese de que bela también coma algo, le hará bien.-

- ¿desde cuando hemos invertido los roles doctor Leo?- fue inevitable que riéramos todos. Pero me preocupaba que él se preocupara por mí.

-ya nos vamos- le dije- espero que mañana al regresar sigas con el mismo humor.

-hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Nos retiramos de la habitación y apenas salí le propine un codazo en el estomago a rose.

-¡ouch! ¿ de que va eso? –

- solo para que aprendas a retener el aire y no se te escapen las palabras…

- ¿ni siquiera me tienes miedo? soy mas alta que tu… podría vengarme…

-inténtalo Rosalie…- le dije con mi mejor cara de chuky-

-¡ok! Cambiemos de tema, vamos a picar algo con Ángela así mi estomago no llora de hambre y luego te llevo a tu apartamento.

-tengo la leve impresión de que lo dijiste con sentido afirmativo no de pregunta….

-¡exacto! Eso quiere decir que no tienes opción, hace tiempo no tenemos una noche de chicas…. Además… tienes que contarnos que rollo te traes con ¿"leo"? – me pregunto extrañada porque fue así como lo llame.

-no hay nada que contar… y si lo llame así porque es mas cómodo que "paciente de la habitación 17"-

-om! Te permitió bautizarlo… que acomedido…

-ya basta, si no quieres que me baje de tu auto y vuelva a casa por mis medios, acaba el tema

-tema acabado general- esta mujer si que era imposible.

Tuvimos nuestro tiempo de cena y charla con las chicas, tuve que disculparme con Ángela, por mi culpa la removieron de zona, ahora Rose ocupaba su lugar, y todo eso me hacia sentir culpable. Llegué a casa muy tarde asique una ducha bastaría para caer rendida a mi cama.

Edward pov.

Me quede pensando en ella toda la noche, ya tendría que estar por llegar, no paraba un segundo de recordar su rostro cuando le sonsaque de una manera sutil si tenia marido, no había visto ningún anillo en su dedo, pero tampoco eso me daba seguridad asique me lance a mi sonsaqué y su respuesta me dio tranquilidad, sus mejillas echa llamas cuando la nueva enfermera dijo que nos veíamos bien juntos me dio alas, tal parece eran buenas amigas, asique sin dudas…Rosalie sería mi cómplice en muchas cosas.

Ella llego al fin, la vi entrar y venia radiante como un ángel, pero su cara de entusiasmo me asustaba un poco.

-buenos días Leo.-buenos días Bela, creí que no vendrías, es que…¿llegas un poco tarde?

-he arrancado tarde mi recorrido, pero entre al hospital como siempre, solo que ya hemos elaborado tu plan de rehabilitación y comenzarás hoy mismo-

-¡wow! Ya me decía yo que tu cara de felicidad traía algo escondido.

-¿tienes miedo de intentarlo?

-¡no!...bueno… tal vez al fracaso….- necesitaba decírselo, si eso sucedía preferiría tomar un arma y olvidarme del mundo.

- no debes temer, estoy segura de que lo lograras.

- la vez anterior me dijiste que las probabilidades eran…

-se lo que te dije, y sé que no tengo toda la seguridad del mundo de que esto sea irreversible, pero confió en ti. Confío en que… lo lograrás.

-¿Por qué me tienes tanta fe? tal vez no sea tan fuerte como piensas.

-solo… inténtalo… estoy aquí… y voy a ayudarte.- era una mujer hermosa y decidida. Eso me gustaba demasiado.

-no merezco tu ayuda, te trate muy mal y aun estas aquí… asique voy a hacerlo y voy intentar no fallarte.

-bien, entonces pongamos manos a la obra.- comenzó a tornarse nerviosa, no entendí de que iba la cosa… pero tarde segundos en entenderlo.

-solo dime que tengo que hacer y lo haré.

-bueno… por el momento… -fue hasta el dispenser y tomo algo de agua… si que estaba nerviosa.- voy a revisarte y tu me vas a decir si hay algún punto en el que sientas sensibilidad…

Ella comenzó a sacar las sabanas de encima mio con sus manos temblorosas, deje de mirarla por que al parecer eso le ponía mas nerviosa, quise reír por su actitud, ella era doctora, si esto le sucedía es porque no tenia la situación bajo control, y eso me gustaba, supongo que esto de la rehabilitación iba a ser algo divertido para mi.

-comenzó a tomar mis piernas y ejercer presiones, intento hacerme cosquillas pero no sentí nada. Fue hasta la mesa de auxilio, y tomo una aguja…

-wow…wow…wow… ¿que piensas hacer con eso?

-prácticamente mi trabajo…- ella punzo mi pie y mi grito la hizo saltar de un brinco… supongo que de alegría por que así se veía… feliz

-¡bien! Estaba segura de que tenías sensibilidad, ¡tus nervios no están atrofiados del todo! Eso significa que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante…

-recuérdame cobrarte cada grito si algún día vuelvo a caminar.

-la que va a cobrarte soy ¡yo! Por ser tan quejón.-

Bueno si ese era el caso yo estaba dispuesto a pagarle.

_Bueno así va quedando! Espero les guste! Pronto el prox cap! Gracias a todos por sus rws! Son fantásticos! _

_Jenny C. S gracias por tu rew! Lo que escribiste me ayuda mucho a intentar escribir lo mejor que puedo! Besos a todos! Y que pasen linda semana!_

**¸.• •.¸¸.• •Espejismo de ficción¸.• •.¸¸.• •**


	5. Chapter 5

**¸.• •.¸¸.• • **_**"Sólo sé que **_ahora_**estoy aquí**_. Y no_**hago otra cosa que pensar en ti"**___** • •.¸¸.• •.¸  
><strong>_**F. DE VITA**_

Bela pov

Los días fueron transcurriendo, paso un mes completo. Leo realizaba cada cosa que le pedíamos, lo trasladamos a la sala fuera de peligro, y diariamente era llevado en una silla de ruedas que detestaba, a la sala de lectura, le gustaba leer, también acudía al turno con el psicólogo y neurólogo, para ayudar a su memoria. Le molestaba estar encerrado en el hospital, si el tuviera algún familiar ya no seria necesario estar aquí, al parecer se daba cuenta, se había echo compañeros en la biblioteca que habían pasado una situación similar, también eran cascos azules, y sus familiares los llevaban y traían a sus rehabilitaciones. Ningún familiar de el aparecía aun, pero yo confiaba en que ya aparecerían, una persona como el seguramente tenia una hermosa familia.

Ocupaba una gran carga horaria en su rehabilitación, pero se me hacia corta entre las risas nuestras y su mirada persuasiva y tormentosa que me ponía en un hilo de nerviosismo.

Jack una vez a la semana pasaba a supervisarme y hacer una revisión completa del paciente.

-Hola bela, ¿como has estado?-ingreso Jack a la habitación de Leo, justo cuando estaba terminando.- esperaba encontrarte agotada, pero te ves radiante como siempre, ¿deberíamos salir a tomar algo?- vi el rostro de leo tensarse, y eso llamo mi atención pero Jack me hizo desviar mi centro.- y bien, ¿Qué dices?

-Bueno, tu sabes… no parezco cansada pero lo estoy… he estado todo el día trabajando y …

-oh! Linda eres joven, vamos a divertirnos y despabilarnos un rato… no acepto un no por respuesta

Jack pretendía no darme tregua asique tuve que aceptar.

-de acuerdo, hagamos algo después que termine el turno.

- te espero en mi oficina entonces… - salió con su sonrisa triunfante, y aun no había volteado, pero sentía que un par de esmeradas verdes me perforaban con la mirada

- bien… terminemos…- dije tomando una aceite y una lámpara de calor para aplicar en sus músculos. Pero me detuvo en seco

-no es necesario, considéralo terminado, no estaría bien que hagas esperar al medicucho. – su voz me parecía tanto a un reproche que me dolió el alma y sus ojos ya no me miraban, se perdían en la nada. Tenía miedo de que la actitud de sus reacciones fuera a formar una barrera entre nosotros.

- todavía me faltan 10 minutos, terminaré- dije con ánimos de sentirme alentadora, pero su respuesta me obligo a terminar en donde estaba.

- estoy intentando pedirte de una manera sutil que me dejes solo, ya ha sido suficiente por hoy…. Merezco descansar.- su voz fría me dejo helada, pero tuve que reaccionar a ordenar los aparatos para marcharme.

-bien… supongo que me iré.- el sabia que su actitud mísera me dolía, no respondió lo que le dije y tampoco me dedico una sonrisa antes de que marchara…¿Por qué todo había cambiado tan de prisa?.

Entramos con Jack en el restaurante " the Biltmore" era muy cálido, tenia un aire romántico, y lo que temía llego. Una mesa para dos en un hermoso balcón, una mesa lujosa con velas y servicio para dos… me indicaba que esta salida ya la tenia más que planeada, recordé sus palabras "no acepto un no por respuesta", Me sostuvo la silla mientras me senté y se dirigió a su lugar.

-si querías impresionarme lo has logrado Jacob Black.

-cuando me dices Jacob y no Jack significa que algo anda mal… ¿no te agrada la sorpresa?

-no, no es eso… simplemente tengo la impresión de que has vuelto a al acecho. Ya hemos hablado de esto y…

-y me dijiste que no estabas preparada, que necesitabas tiempo, ser alguien por ti misma…eso ya ha sucedido, te has recibido, estas trabajando en una clínica prestigiosa… tienes un cargo excelente-

-cargo que tengo gracias a ti… ¿eso quieres decir?

- no vine a discutir, quiero pasar una velada importante con una persona que quiero. Pero para que te quede claro, estas en un cargo que te has ganado por merito.

-De acuerdo cambiemos de tema. Hace mucho no charlamos…¿de que va tu vida?

-hace mucho que no charlamos porque me alejaste la ultima vez que salimos, te bese Bela… ¿lo recuerdas?- por que hablaba de eso no quería herirlo-

-lo recuerdo perfectamente… te abofetee ¿lo recuerdas?- rompimos en risas tremendamente.

-tu sutilidad solo hace que me enamore mas de ti cielo.

-Jacob no se que pretendes yo…- comenzó a hablar nuevamente, me enfermaba que interrumpiera lo que quería decirle.

- pretendo pedirte que me des una oportunidad, he hecho todo lo que me has pedido, me pediste que no te besara y lo hice, que te diera tiempo y lo hice… que seamos amigos… y a pesar de lo mucho que me cuesta lo soy. Creo que es hora de que yo te pida algo… y al menos me des una posibilidad.

-de eso se trata… de "tu me das yo te doy", lo siento, solo te quiero como un amigo, no puedo ir en contra de eso.

-no es que no puedas, no quieres, no dejas que ningún hombre se te acerque porque crees que será como tu padre. – eso fue un golpe duro, no soporte y me levante para marcharme, pero su brazo me detuvo.

-lo siento… bela por favor discúlpame no quise decir eso…

-eso es exactamente lo que quisiste decir Jacob. Ahora suéltame

- por favor cenemos tranquilos y deja que luego te lleve a casa… no te vallas por favor-

Iba a responderle pero llego el servicio con nuestra cena, nos quedaron viendo sorprendidos por nuestras posiciones, asique para no pasar mas vergüenza me senté. Estaba furiosa, pero odiaba hacer el ridículo. Aun así esto no salvaría a Jack de lo que le iba a decir. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a recordarme eso?, ¿le agradaba revolver la porquería en que tuve que vivir para lastimarme? Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirme y el metre me sirvió algo de vino, necesitaba tomar algo si quería relajarme antes de llorar como una loca, asique me tome la copa de un tirón. Jack me miraba arrepentido… y algo preocupado cuando le indique nuevamente al metre que cargara mi copa. También la bebí… el servicio nos había servido la comida y luego se retiro dándonos privacidad como si fuéramos una pareja pensé… todo seria tan distinto si estuviera… ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando Dios… será que el vino me hizo daño?, mi estomago se había cerrado, no quería mirar a la persona que tenia en frente, me sentía tan mal, tan confundida… que una lagrima se escapo de algún recoveco… intente limpiarla y beber otro sorbo pero me arrebataron la copa de las manos.

-no debí ser tan brusco y recordarte eso, lo siento, por favor no sigas bebiendo, no has comido nada y puede..

-¿emborracharme?... creo que es tarde para el concejo… son copas muy grandes solté una carcajada y le arrebate nuevamente mi vaso, hasta que no termine la ultima gota no pare, si que era relajante esto de beber…

-lo que falta… que te pongas alcohólica por un estúpido comentario que hice.

-descuida… tengo todo controlado…- la risa que se oía a lo lejos era mía, lo sabia, pero no podía parar de hacerlo

-será mejor que nos vallamos…

-¡no! Vinimos a cenar- comencé a picar con mi cubierto, no tenia hambre pero no este fue su objetivo al traerme. Reticente se sentó y comenzó a servirse, comí demasiado, mas que de costumbre y necesitaba beber algo, otro poco de vino no vendría mal.

- Bela por favor… deja de beber

-¿como quieres que pase la comida?

-te pediré agua.

-no, soy una mujer grande, no necesito que ningún hombre me cuide. Yo se hasta donde beber.

Cuando ofrecieron el postre Jack pidió que lo envuelvan para llevar, eso me enfado, se suponía que era una velada, pero cuando me dijo la hora y que mañana trabajábamos asentí en irnos.

Me acompaño a bajar las escaleras gracias a dios, por que se veía un poco nublado, eso si… la mirada de la gente no se me pasó de largo…

Desperté con un profundo dolor de cabeza, en una cama que no era mía, en una habitación que no era mía. Y eso no es todo entraba a trabajar a las 6a.m. y eran la 9a.m. mire a mi alrededor, me mire a mi misma, me alivie al saber que nada malo había hecho, estaba vestida con la misma ropa. Cuando salí de la habitación me di cuenta que era el departamento de Jack. Sobre la mesa había una nota. "Bela sé que estarás furiosa por despertarte en casa, pero me pareció prudente hacerlo, luego hablamos, debo ir al trabajo, puedes tomarte el día libre hoy" ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¡Jamás falte a mi trabajo! Y… por dios como me he comportado ayer… recuerdo el bochorno que hice… la gente mirándome cuando baje las escaleras… que la tierra me trague en este momento…

Deje mis reproches mentales y me llame un taxi, necesitaba llegar a casa a bañarme y cambiarme para ir a trabajar…

Al llegar corrí por los pasillos para hablar con Jacob… iba a escucharme. Me encontré con Ángela y Rosalie, las dos preguntaron que hacia ahí si estaba enferma. Asique eso les había dicho.

-pues…¡ me sentí mucho mejor por obra de un milagro chicas!- sabían que algo no andaba bien, pero se dieron cuenta que no era hora de preguntas.- ¿Dónde está Jack?-

-en su consultorio- contesto Rosalie y la escuche decir algo mas pero no me quede a escucharla por que llevaba prisa.

Abrí la puerta de su consultorio y allí estaba sentado anotando algo. No me aguante y se lo escupí todo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? – Se levanto de golpe intentando hablar pero no se lo permití- no solo me dejaste en tu cama sino que me relevas de mi trabajo… ¿Quién te has creído Jacob para tomar decisiones por mi?

-Disculpen que interrumpa su amena platica pero prefiero retirarme, si es que no se le ofrece nada más Black.- ¡por dios! Esa voz a mis espaldas me hizo temblar…cuando giré y vi como me miraba quise llorar… seguramente Jack había terminado de revisarlo por que estaba en la silla de ruedas, cerca de la camilla y con su torso desnudo intentando colocarse la camiseta por si solo. Leo había escuchado todo.

-intenté decírtelo pero… no me dejaste- Jack me dirigió la palabra pero no pude desprender mi vista de la de Leo, su mirada escupía fuego, y no se por qué me dolía tanto…Salí corriendo del consultorio y sentí que Jack me llamaba pero yo necesitaba huir de todo esto.

Edward pov.

Esperé que Bela llegara como todas las mañanas, pero no… ella no apareció. Era extraño nunca llegaba tarde. Reconozco que me porte como idiota ayer que el medicucho la invito a salir, me costaba reconocer que estaba celoso, pero necesitaba sentir que era mía, me ayudaba en este calvario, tal vez si logre caminar, no me importaba recobrar la memoria, pero me esforzaría por conquistarla, tenia la impresión de que no le era indiferente, y los hombres no se equivocan en esas cosas.

Pase la mañana entre el psicólogo que intentaba ayudarme a encontrar mi recuerdo, pero yo solo me concentraba en ella,¿ le habría pasado algo?. Al terminar la sesión, le pedí al doctor que no llamará a la enfermera yo necesitaba manejar la silla de ruedas si quería valerme por mi mismo, asique me permitió, advirtiendo que los botones del ascensor eran altos. Busque en los cubículos de enfermeras hasta dar con Rosalie.

-¡Hola!

-¡dios! Que susto, ¿Qué haces solo aquí?

-Solo quería saber… si todo esta bien… Bela no ha venido y…

-oh! Descuida, Bela esta bien solo tiene gripa, conociéndola, mañana estará aquí en pie de guerra, la he llamado, pero no contesta, le he dejado mensajes debe estar dormida con los descongestivos que se habrá tomado.

-¿te importaría llamarla nuevamente? Tal vez te atienda… sino yo podría dejarle un mensaje.

-¡claro!- me miro con cara de chuky si que era una aliada perfecta.

-Bela cariño te hemos estado marcando toda la mañana, espero que te mejores pronto. Aquí hay alguien que quiere saludarte.

-Hola Bela! Espero que todo esto te sea leve… tal vez no debas salir por la noche con medicuchos que no cuidan tu salud…- comencé a reír… sabia que ella lo haría cuando lo oyera. – disculpa mi actitud de ayer, hoy me he levantado con mejor humor, ya acabo mi turno con el psicólogo ese que esta mas loco que yo… en fin espero verte pronto… mejórate por que… me haces falta.

Las ultimas palabras salieron de muy adentro… ella me hacia falta. Le agradecí a Rosalie el favor y le dije que le debía una… unas cuantas en realidad.

-tu también le haces falta a ella leo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? no creo que me necesite tanto como yo a ella. Ha sido mi pilar desde que desperté del maldito coma

-lo digo porque jamás le dedico tanta atención a ningún paciente, además, aun no conoces bien su vida… te puedo asegurar que ella viene de un coma profundo desde hace varios años… su única salida… es este hospital, sus amigas, su empeño en las metas, por lo demás, ella no tiene vida social… no se da a conocer con nadie.

-es cierto no conozco de su vida… pero tu podrías contarme. Sabes que me interesa, para ti no es ningún misterio.

-quieres beber un chocolate caliente, yo me sentaré a tomar contigo…

-prefiero el café si no es mucha molestia. Y si es que no interrumpo tu trabajo.

-descuida, tengo un receso de 15 minutos.

Rosalie me tendió una taza de café, y se sentó con una de chocolate que esparcía aroma por todo el cubículo. Me conto la niñez de Bela, como sufrió con el desapego de sus padres, su mama la descuidaba empecinada por retener a su padre

- a los 17 años su padre se fue de casa y su madre se echo a morir… ella apenas podía con los estudios y un trabajo de mesera que había conseguido. Su madre enfermo de leucemia, y por no tener dinero ningún medico le dio un tratamiento adecuado. A los pocos días de cumplir los 18 años y de rendir bien la prueba de acceso a la carrera de medicina, su madre fallece, se juro que jamás distinguiría entre un paciente pobre y uno adinerado. Todos los fines de semana trabaja en una sala de barrio sin paga alguna, brindándole servicio a los más necesitados.

- eso explica por qué no viene sábado y domingo. Ha tenido una vida llena de sufrimientos-

-no solo eso, ella es recia a tener una persona con quien compartir su vida por que teme que le suceda lo mismo que a su madre.-

-algo de eso sabia… poro no entendía porque… ¿puedo preguntarte de adonde se conocen?

- Ángela, Bela y yo compartimos la escuela juntas y ambas nos dimos ánimos para estudiar una carrera, con Ángela decidimos por enfermería, por que era mas corto lo vimos alcanzable, pero Bela tenia hambre de más y no descansó hasta obtenerlo. Cuando conoció a Jack en las practicas se hicieron amigos, y el comenzó ayudarla con los estudios, y nos consiguió trabajo aquí… le debemos mucho- no me agradaba saber que el me llevaba ventaja, la conocía demasiado. Y yo quería conocerla más.

-¿que es lo que mas le gusta?

-los chocolates, las azucenas… el piano…Leo ¿te sientes bien?- Sentí una melodía en mi cabeza… divisaba un piano…fue algo extraño, era como si yo lo estuviese tocando.

-si… estoy bien… solo que…- no alcance a decir más nada, porque Ángela llegó corriendo.

-bendito sea dios… pensamos que te habías fugado leo…

-¡no se libraran tan fácil de mi! Me eche a reír…

-el doctor Black me mando a buscarte quiere examinarte en su consultorio.

-bien… me voy entonces…no! No se preocupen, se donde queda y necesito valerme por mi.- se los dije antes de que tengan la intención.- gracias por todo Rosalie.

Entre al consultorio de Jack, me ayudo a subir a la camilla, mis costillas estaban de diez y como hacia tiempo me habían quitado la venda de la cabeza reviso una cicatriz del lado de mi sien…

Una vez terminada la revisación dijo que debía hablar conmigo de algo serio… me ayudo nuevamente a volver a la silla y lo detuve cuando intento ayudar a cambiarme…  
>así que se dirigió a anotar algo en su carpeta, mientras lo hacia me dijo que una asistente social del gobierno sigue mi caso y el de los otros soldados, que ella había sugerido que me trasladaran a una clínica especial de rehabilitación, que mi estadía en el hospital no era necesaria ya que estaba fuera de peligro. Me quede atónito, no esperaba esto, seguramente la suerte se estaba escapando de mi lado… yo no necesitaba un centro especial… la necesitaba a ella.<p>

-te asignarán una enfermera, que estará pendiente de ti, debes ver esto como un proceso… pronto encontrarás a tu familia.

-¿y si no quiero irme?

- no creo que estés en posición de elegir…. Decidimos lo que es mejor para nuestros pacientes.

-lo mejor para sus pacientes… o lo mejor para ti- este imbécil creía que yo era estúpido había perdido la memoria no la inteligencia.

-no entiendo a donde quieres llegar.- seguía escribiendo sin mirarme

-sabes perfectamente… ella me ha dedicado mas atención a mi en este poco tiempo que a ti en años…-maldito imbécil…no me miraba

-¿a quien te refieres con "ella"?- iba a decirle cuando se abrió la puerta y Bela furiosa le espetaba algo me quebró por completo. Definitivamente… "la suerte huyo de mi".

_Wow! Este cap. si que es largo! Espero les guste el rumbo que va tomando. Una Bela acorralada, Edward celoso y comenzando a recordar que tocaba el piano! Y algo que todos debemos preguntarnos…¿adonde mandaran a Edward ahora que no tiene opción de estar en el hospital? Espero muchos rews! bsos_


	6. Chapter 6

**¸.• •.¸¸.• • **_**"Sólo sé que **_ahora_**estoy aquí**_. Y no_**hago otra cosa que pensar en ti"**___** • •.¸¸.• •.¸  
><strong>_**F. DE VITA**_

Bela pov.

Hoy definitivamente era ese día en el que no debía venir a trabajar, se cruzaban mil preguntas en la cabeza, Rosalie me encontró en el cubículo y junto Ángela me trajeron a casa, entre a mi apartamento, y la lluvia golpeaba tan fuerte sobre los cristales que me daban miedo… eso era la única maldita cosa capaz de atemorizarme tanto. Asique las chicas decidieron quedarse a dormir conmigo. Áng preparo la cena, pero yo no tenia apetito.

-aunque sea un poco Bela… tienes que alimentarte…

-rose prefiero tomar un te…- me levante a la cocina y lo prepare… me senté en el sofá y no podía parar de llorar mis lagrimas caían sin pedir permiso.

-¿Vas a tenernos toda la noche en angustia o vas a contarnos por que estas así?- Ángela me lo pregunto muy directamente… y yo no tenia ánimos de hablar.

-esta así por que hubo un inconveniente entre el doctor Black, Leo y ella….-la mire sorprendida… ¿cómo sabia ella?

-no me mires así intente decirte que leo estaba allí cuando preguntaste por Jack pero saliste demasiado rápido… -

-¡por dios! Si tan solo te hubiese escuchado… ¿Qué debe estar pensando el de mí?

-que eres una gran doctora… y que no puedes hacer mas por el Bela… si realmente le importas regresará una vez recuperado…

- ¿De que demonios estas hablando Rose? ¿Adonde podría ir Leo?

-si explícate porque cada vez entiendo menos.- Intervino Ángela.

- ¿ese inconveniente del que hable no fue el de su traslado?

- Rosalie explícame de que maldito traslado hablas o vas a volverme loca…

-yo escuche a la asistente social enviada por el gobierno para los cascos azules. Ella dijo que los que están fuera de peligro y aun no han sido reconocido por familiares serán trasladados a una clínica den rehabilitación… para que tengan un mejor avance y permitan llegar a pacientes mas graves… indico que los que están bien ocupan camas que podrían aprovechar con soldados recién llegados… Leo estaba en la lista que Jack le proporcionó a la asistente.- mi mundo cayo en pedazos cuando escuche eso… yo ni quería que él se fuera… y mucho menos así…estaba enojado conmigo…pude verlo en sus ojos…

Ahora lloraba como loca… ¿Cómo iba a detener que se lo lleven?

-¿Bela que carajos pasa contigo? ¿Por qué lloras? Estas actuando como una completa desconocida… mi amiga jamás se rendiría a llorar… siempre la peleo a muerte

-Ángela… no puedo con esto… como se supone que detenga… su partida…

-estas hasta el moño por el Bela… para detener su partida… tienes que comenzar por dejar de llorar y lo mas importante… reconocer que te has enamorado.

No podía reconocer eso… me fallaría a mi misma si lo hacia... ahora entendía a mi madre… esto dolía mucho… el solo hecho de pensar que jamás volvería a verlo… me estaba dejando sin aire.

-Bela… estabas llorando como loca antes de saber esto… ¿que fue lo que te llevo a estar así?- evidentemente a Rose, no se le escaba nada.

Ya no iba a ocultarles nada… necesitaba contarles o iba a explotar…

-anoche Jack me invito a cenar… no me dio opciones… asique fui… la cena se convirtió en una cita conflictiva cuando volvió a proponerme que salgamos… me pase de copas… amanecí en su cama- pusieron el grito en el cielo… pero las detuve en el acto.- ¡tranquilas! No hicimos nada… cuando me pase de copas nos vinimos… el me traía a casa, pero me quede dormida en el viaje… asique supongo me llevo a su casa, yo desperté ahí… se los aclaro solo una vez, estaba vestida asique no sucedió nada… cuando fui al hospital a reclamarle por no despertarme y dejarme una nota que me tomara un día libre, como si el controlara mi vida… solo traspase esa puerta sin imaginar que había un paciente… le escupí todo… la rabia me segó y se lo grite en la cara… pero alguien mas contesto…

-¿quien?

-quien mas Áng… Leo estaba ahí.- Rose respondió por mi.

-Ahora entiendo tu tormenta… crees que el piensa lo peor de ti…

-no lo creo, estoy segura, si hubieras visto sus ojos, me miraban con tanta repugnancia- no paraba de llorar, me dolía el pecho para respirar.-

-Bela tienes que hablar con él, merece saber que entre Jack y tu no pasa nada.

-No tiene sentido… se me cae la cara de vergüenza, sé que no he hecho nada malo con Jack, pero que derecho tengo de darle explicaciones de mi vida… no soy nada suyo…- ser consiente de eso me hacia sufrir… si esto era enamorarse, no quería vivirlo. ¿Pero como dejar de hacerlo?

-el derecho que les da estar enamorado uno del otro…-

-rose, te lo he dicho, tienes que dejar de hacerte alucinaciones con nosotros.

- no son alucinaciones, he hablado con el, me ha preguntado cosas de ti, me pidió que te llamara por que estaba preocupado por ti, te ha dejado un mensaje en el teléfono… hasta ahora comprendo por que no atendías el teléfono.

-¿él me ha dejado un mensaje?- solo hasta ese momento se me dio por girar ver el teléfono, la luz de la contestadora estaba titilando, evidentemente esta mañana cuando llegue estaba tan apurada por ir al hospital que ni siquiera le preste atención. Me dirigí a él con dudas de escucharlo sola o con mis amigas, pero la realidad me iba a doler demasiado si estaba sola, las necesitaba ahora ms que nunca. Tome el contestado y escuche los mensajes de las chicas, hasta llegar al de Leo… tan solo escucharlo hizo rodar una lagrima por mi mejilla.

-"Hola Bela! Espero que todo esto te sea leve… tal vez no debas salir por la noche con medicuchos que no cuidan tu salud…disculpa mi actitud de ayer, hoy me he levantado con mejor humor, ya acabo mi turno con el psicólogo ese que esta mas loco que yo… en fin espero verte pronto… mejórate por que… me haces falta."

Era tan bello escuchar que se preocupaba por mí y oír que me necesitaba… que me sentía miserable. Jamás debí salir con Jack esa noche.

Ángela se acurruco junto a mi, me dijo que encontraríamos una solución, yo no podía entender cual sería… Abrimos el futón gigante y nos quedamos dormidas las tres ahí.

Despertamos muy temprano, era tanto el estrés que tenia anoche, que apenas me acosté me dormí.

Áng hizo los desayunos, mientras nos servíamos estuvimos muy pensativas, luego rose condujo hacia el trabajo, note que Ángela estaba muy rara, pero imagine que eran cosas mías, me quede completamente segura cuando en el auto rose se lo pregunto abiertamente.

-Áng! Te ya suelta tu sopa! Me tienes muy intranquila con tu actitud... Somos tus amigas...y si tienes un royo que resolver tal vez podríamos darte una mano...lo digo antes de que puedas acabar suicidándote.

-eres un poco Exagerada ¿no crees?

- ¡no! Simplemente no quiero cargos de conciencia, solidarizo mi oreja para que me cuentes.

- ¡claro… Que amable tu oreja! Dile que descuide, que apenas la necesite, iré tras ella...

-no tienes que ser sarcástica sabes. Solo intentaba Ayudar

Siguieron discutiendo pero me encerré en mi mundo hasta llegar al hospital, tenia un "inconveniente" por resolver, si es que así podía llamarlo.

En el estacionamiento el abrazo de ambas me dio fuerzas asique ingrese, intentando ser la Bela que enfrenta tormentas sin temor, intentando ser la de antes.

Ya en mi cubículo me serví otro café...y revise las historias clínicas, revise el de leo, y profesionalmente tendría que dirigirme a mi ronda pero me fui directamente a la habitación de Leo. Estaba furiosa, seguramente Jack ordeno que le inyectaran doble dosis porque nadie mas pasaría sobre mi, solo él pudo haber sido.

Ya en su puerta respire hondo y entre. Él estaba dormido y sus muñecas nuevamente atadas a la cama.

Comencé a desatarle los amarres de la bronca, y oí que abrían la puerta. Era justamente a quien quería ver.

- hola Bela, te busque en tu ronda y no te. Encontré imagine que estabas por aquí.

-¡imaginaste bien! Se puede saber ¿porque esta atado y porque anoche ordenaste doble sedante?

- se puede saber ¿porque estas aquí y no cumpliendo tus obligaciones?

- no es de adulto evadir una pregunta. Con otra Jacob Black, asique al menos yo voy a actuar como adulta. No estoy cumpliendo el resto de mis obligaciones, gracias a que alguien intervino y salto el protocolo que ordene para mi paciente, y quiero saber como esta.

- fue salteado ayer, porque se ha puesto violento cuando le informamos que hoy mismo será trasladado, me agarro por el cuello y me amenazo, me ha dicho una sarta de estupideces...

-¿por qué le dijiste eso? Yo soy su doctora, no puedes decidir eso sin consultármelo, es una lastima que no te dejara el ojo negro.

-¡ya esta decidido!- quise golpearlo en ese momento pero cerré los ojos e intente contar hasta cien-Bela sé que estas brava conmigo, porque te lleve a dormir a casa, se te pasaron las copas, intente despertarte cuando llegamos a tu casa, pero no lo hiciste, dormías como hipopótamo... Y preferí llevarte a casa, no sucedió nada entre nosotros, no te toque...solo te acosté en mi cama...

-¡sé que no me hiciste nada! No soy idiota, piensa que si me hubiese tocado un pelo...ya estarías preso...

- entonces ¿porque rayos estas tan enojada?

-porque no voy a permitir que ningún hombre controle mi vida...no tienes q decidir por mi, ¿que fue eso de llevarme a tu casa?... Podrías haber hecho un mejor esfuerzo en despertarme...y no vuelvas a sugerirme que me tome el día...no tengo por que tener consentimientos aquí...soy igual que cualquier medica

- de acuerdo no volverá a ocurrir!

-por supuesto que no...Ah! Una cosa más, no voy a permitir que se lo lleven.

-como vas a impedirlo.

-no lo se... Pero no lo harán...- se lo dije desafiante pero intento reírse de mi, vi la Gracia en su cara.

- te sugiero que intentes pensar en algo...porque lo trasladan en media hora.- cuando lo oí decir eso, me sentí caer, se acababan mis fuerzas...

-seria de ayuda que le quiebres las manos...en una de esas...le permiten quedarse, por atención de urgencia.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando decir...camine hacia el con ira y comencé a golpearlo...

-eres un desgraciado...como puedes sugerir eso...- me tomo muy. Fuerte de las manos...me estaba haciendo daño.

-cálmate Isabela-

-suéltame...me estas lastimando...

-voy a soltarte cuando te calmes...

- si no la sueltas ahora mismo...voy a matarte imbécil...- los dos volteamos en dirección a Leo, conocíamos su voz.

-he dicho que la sueltes idiota ¿estas sordo?

Leo comenzó a quitar sus sabanas y a mover con mucha dificultad sus piernas, yo no podía creerlo... Cuando se apoyó con firmeza en el suelo Jack soltó mis manos... Leo quiso dar un paso pero cayo al suelo...yo corrí a su auxilio... Pero Jack en vez de ayudarme salió de la habitación.

- leo...¿te encuentras bien? Como pudiste...

-shhh! Preciosa deja de llorar... -tomo mi rostro en sus manos-Estoy mal...muy mal...pero me recuperare cuando le parta la cara al medicucho.-

-¿cómo puedes bromear en una situación como esta?

-¡no estoy bromeando! En la mínima posibilidad que me de la vida...tu amiguito va a conocerme...

-ya basta...tengo que levantarte de aquí...

-¡no! No podrás tu sola...te harás daño...busca a alguien que te ayude...

Antes que fuera...Ángela ingreso corriendo con rose...

-por dios...Jack nos pidió que te ayudemos... Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

Lo levantamos y dejamos en la cama...parecía sentir dolor en sus costillas asique propine a rose un sedante para que le aplique.

-tengo que irme- dije preocupada...tenia q buscar como detener su partida.

-quédate...por favor...quédate...- su voz entre cortada me ahogaba por completo.

-no puedo...tengo que atender un asunto urgente.

-si ese asunto es mi traslado...sabes que no hay opción...al menos que...me quiebres las manos...-me quede atónita...y escuche decir a Ángela "este hombre esta loco"

-lo has escuchado...-mis palabras sonaron tanto a pregunta como afirmación...y el no tardo en contestar.

- ¡todo! a dicho que en media hora me trasladan...ya no deben quedarme ni 15 minutos...sé que soy egoísta...pero regálame ese tiempo...por favor... Te prometo que hare lo que quieras después...

Las chicas me miraban y en sus ojos habían mil preguntas...yo no podía contestar...y para colmo a mis ojos se le daba por traicionarme a menudo últimamente.

-deja de llorar hermosa... Solo quédate charlemos como lo hacíamos en las sesiones de kinesiología.

Las chicas comprendieron enseguida la situación...decidieron salirse de la habitación.

-¿me prometes... Que seguirás adelante con la rehabilitación? ¿Aunque te encuentres a una doctora tan bruja como yo?- necesitaba un minuto de ironía...

-no creo que haya otra tan bruja como tu pero...ouch...eso dolio...- le di un palmetazo en el pecho, se quejo y comenzó a reír.

- vi demasiada firmeza en ti cuando caminabas en las barras paralelas...pero jamás lo hiciste solo como es posible que hallas logrado tanto...en tan poco tiempo?

-te ibas...y la noche es larga, la televisión es aburrida...asique aprovechaba las horas en realizar cada movimiento que hacia con tu ayuda durante el día...supongo que esa es la explicación...

-y yo supongo que debería matarte en vez de estar contenta...podrías haberte hecho daño.

-¡no! Supervise y memorice cada ejercicio a la perfección...por eso puedo ponerme de pie...merezco merito ¿no crees? Reímos a carcajadas...hasta que entro la asistente social con una silla de ruedas y dos camilleros.

- aguarden...no pueden llevárselo...

- doctora Swan, esta en la lista...no hay ningún certificado que amerite otra Cosa.

-voy a estar bien...y esta no será la ultima vez que nos veamos.- lo sentí decime por lo bajo.

- promételo

-te lo prometo.

- procedan...- la asistente ordeno que lo acomodaran en la silla. Y se lo llevaron... Se alejó de mi con una sonrisa triunfante...yo no era tan fuerte apenas cerro la puerta me eche a llorar.

Sentí que la puerta volvió a abrirse...Ángela y rose comenzaron a abrazarme...

- pronto Bela...arréglate. Deja de llorar... Tienes que detener el traslado...

-y como se supone que lo hare? Dije llorando.

-con esto extendió Ángela- lo mire y era un certificado extendido por Ben, el psicólogo de leo, afirmando que debía permanecer en la ciudad por que presentaba un diagnostico diferencial con ideación suicida.

-¿como consiguieron esto?

- Ben y yo llevamos dos semanas saliendo...sé que debí contarles antes...pero esta relación me da miedo... Yo...soy una maldita insegura y...- asique eso era lo que escondía!

-tranquila Áng! Créeme que te entiendo.

-creo que será mejor que corras reina...eso si quieres que tu príncipe azul no se valla...

-gracias a las dos! No seria nada sin ustedes...- salí corriendo a toda prisa.

Ben estaba afuera del consultorio de Jack, parecía nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Ben... Se lo han llevado.

-no esta junto a otros 20 soldados más... Estaba haciendo guardia por si no llegabas para detenerlo...

-no se como agradecerte...

-¡tranquila! No tienes que hacerlo... A la carga Bela- asentí muy nerviosa, esta era nuestra ultima carta.- si quieres que te acompañe...- no lo deje terminar de hablar.

-me harías un gran favor...

Golpee la puerta y cuando asintieron, Ben y yo entramos...

-Bela que sucede

-he venido porque hay un paciente que no puede irse, no al menos del país. Este certificado lo afirma, podría causarse un prejuicio de proseguir.

Sentía que leo me miraba pero no podía responderle...estaba en mi papel de embustera.

Jack me miro desafiante y tendió el certificado a la asistente, esta lo leyó y dijo,- efectivamente, no puede retirarse del país, con lo cual tenemos un gran inconveniente.

-¿cual sería el inconveniente? - dije intimidada-

-puede quedarse en el país, pero no en la clínica, y dudo que el estado le proporcione algún hospedaje adecuado, no se sabe si es estadounidense, no tiene familia que lo reconozca, esto entorpecerá su rehabilitación.

-no lo hará!-ben se apresuró a contestar.- el podrá hospedarse satisfactoriamente en mi casa o en el de la doctora Swan, en ningún otro lugar podría estar mejor atendido.- me puse colorada, era una locura compartir Mi apartamento con este hombre.

-siendo así, podría intentar conseguir una enfermera que ayude a cubrir sus horas de trabajo. Pero no prometo nada.

- lo que usted pueda, será perfecto me apresure a decir.

- ¡bien! Considerando entonces...firmare que se queda.

Cuando esa mujer pronuncio esas palabras, volví a respirar

La cara de Jack era terrorífica, leo me miraba sorprendido, la asistente firmo el permiso, y nos pidió que nos retiráramos para poder seguir con el traslado de los demás pacientes.

Cuando llegamos al cubículo sucedió lo que me temía! Ben se lavo las manos.

-bueno chicos, me alegro que les haya servido de ayuda, pero ¡tengo una sita con mi chica! Bela si necesitas algo, me avisas- esto me dio a suponer donde dormiría Leo.

-gracias Ben, no se como pagártelo...

-gracias...por todo lo que has hecho por mí.- leo se mostro agradecido.

Bueno tal parece que me ganado una caja de nervios para mis próximos días, era increíble el solo hecho de saber, que una persona lejos me afectaba tanto como tenerla cerca.


	7. Chapter 7

Nos dirigimos a mi apartamento, me sentía feliz, pero muy nerviosa.

-Esta es mi casa espero que te sientas cómodo y te acostumbres aquí; es algo pequeño pero confortable, solo tengo una habitación con cama pero, pero pronto desocuparé la otra habitación…esta llena de libros y un escritorio, por el momento dormirás en mi habitación-

-no es necesario, tienes sofá; puedo dormir ahí.- me miraba intrigado… me pregunte que pensaba.

-de ninguna manera. Dormirás en mi habitación, el fin de semana desocuparé la otra y la arreglaré para que estés cómodo.-

-gracias Bela.

Lleve una pequeña maleta que le había proveído el estado, con un poco de ropa, era poca así que supuse que iba a tener que comprarle más. Lo deje incorporándose a la casa mientras me duche.

Cuando termine de asearme, no lo encontré por la casa y me asuste, pero el ruido del balcón llamo mi atención, me dirigí allí, y ahí estaba.

-temes que me fugue como un soldado del manicomio

-¡bueno! Algo así…- los dos reímos, su mirada perdida en la nada me llenaba de incertidumbres… no aguante más y solté la pregunta. – puedo preguntar ¿en que piensas?

- no estoy pensando, estoy intentando recordar quien soy… pero no lo consigo. Por algo debe ser... a veces me pregunto si es mejor no saber… tal vez pueda seguir adelante así, y empezar de nuevo.

-no creo que alguien viva tranquilo sin saber quien es en realidad.- mis palabras brotaron de la nada, y si era necesario para mi decírselo, él no podía darse por vencido.

-tal vez… pero es un tormento vivir entre pequeñas figuras y rostros que aparecen en tu mente y que como espejismos se desvanecen.

- ¿Por qué no me has contado eso?

-¡lo estoy haciendo Bela!

- sabes que me refiero a… que debiste decírmelo antes, tienes que contarme todo lo que suceda, hasta el más mínimo detalle, para ponerlo en tu historia clínica… así cuando algún familiar te reconozca sepa tu avance.- me miraba demasiado y eso me ponía nerviosa.

-se lo conté a tu amiguito Jack pero dijo que no era nada concreto y que no es relevante.

- Jack no pudo… - me camine hacia la barra del balcón y me apoyé… ¿Qué diablos pasaba aquí? Jack siempre fue muy profesional… por que ha cambiado tanto…

-no estoy mintiéndote Isabela, es un imbécil despechado…y tú lo sabes…- sus palabras me golpearon como hielo, sabía que Jack estaba enamorado de mi, pero eso es desde tiempo, porque haría esas cosas hasta ahora. Me gire sobre el barral y lo mire fijamente.

-No te trate de mentiroso… solo es que… hay cosas que me cuesta entender, el jamás se ha portado así… cambió de golpe, no entiendo…-

-tal vez no quieras hacerte consiente, pero en el fondo sabes el porqué de su repentino vuelco de personalidad...- se giró en su silla, se disponía a ir a adentro ¿iba dejarme aquí con la palabra en la boca? Me apresuré y me puse enfrente de él y lo detuve.

-explica lo que quieres decir… por que no te entiendo- estaba enojado podía verlo en sus ojos, anterior mente dejo de llamarme como de costumbre para decirme "Isabela"….intente persuadirlo pero me ignoro mirando hacia otro lado-

-no te comportes como un niño, mírame… te estoy hablando… sé que escuchaste en su consultorio que dormí en su casa… en… su… cama- ¡maldición! La voz me entrecortada me traicionaba.- pero no fue nada… nada hay entre nosotros… nada paso- supongo que los nervios, me hacían explicarle de una forma incoherente lo que sucedió. De pronto en su rostro se formó una sonrisa torcida.

- sé que nada sucedió, el medicucho lo dijo cuando discutiste con el en la sala… el creyó que me encontraba sedado, pero lo oí todo… oí como me defendías…me defendiste como si tuvieras derechos sobre mi.- cuando él dijo eso… mi rojo se transformo violentamente en color tomate.

-¿porque te preocupaste por tanto por mi?... ¿porque me ayudaste cuando yo intentaba huir de tu ayuda?-

-Soy tu doctora…-no sabia que decir… no sabia que es lo que él quería escuchar… pero mi corazón golpeaba un fuerte "te has enamorado de el tontita"

-¡maldición! Sabes que no es eso Bela… ahora no seas tu la que se comporte como una niña… eres más que mi doctora… Black esta actuando así por que me has dado mas atención a mi en el poco tiempo de conocernos, que en todos los años de amistad que ustedes han compartido.

No quería admitir eso, no podía hacerlo… sería como admitir que… "estaba enamorada"… solo pude negar con mis facciones… y me senté en el banco de mi balcón. Leo se acercó a mí lentamente…

-Bela discúlpame… no has hecho más que ayudarme… y no hago otra cosa que alterarte. Será mejor que llames a Ben que venga por mi… - giro su silla hacia adentro y yo lo seguí hacia el comedor… cuando lo alcance estaba en mi habitación tomando su mochila…

-No lo hagas… por favor no te vallas… voy a preparar algo de comer, cenaremos… y nos acostaremos a dormir… no voy a incomodarte…pero por favor no te vallas…

-eres hermosa Bela… creo que nunca podrías incomodarme…-me acerque a la cama y me senté sobre ella, para quedar a la altura de leo y escuchar lo que me decía- y disculpa mi reacción… creo que soy un poco impulsivo…asique si se ahora en mas quieres golpearme por ser un estúpido te doy permiso.

-lo tomare en cuenta- le dije cambiando mi cara de sufrimiento por una de sonrisas

-¡bueno! Vamos estoy ansioso… me gusto la primer proposición… la de cenar… y la otra… la de acostarnos a dormir ni te cuento- de pronto mis ojos se abrieron como platos y volví a sentir mi cara arder… ¿en que momento decidió mostrar su personalidad? Pues… ahorita mismo Bela….

-¿en que momento te has vuelto tan directo Leo?- intente parame de la cama… pero el me tomo de la mano y con fuerza me trajo hacia el… no se como, pero en solo un instante me vi sentado sobre sus piernas, sobre su silla de ruedas.

- en el momento en que decidieron que viviría temporalmente en casa de mi doctora- el tomo mi rostro con su mano y me obligo a mirarlo.- no es secreto para nadie que me gustas, que me atraes… y que si he logrado salir a delante es por que tú interviniste en mi vida…- me sentía temblar con sus palabras, jamás esperé que el me dijera todo eso… la respiración se me acompaso…

-leo puedo dañar tu piernas… déjame levantarme… - decir eso me jugo en contra, el me tomo con mas fuerza.- por favor… suéltame… no quiero escuchar lo que dices…

-¡mírame! es necesario que me escuches… si voy a permanecer aquí es necesario que lo hagas… no voy a abusar de ti si eso es lo que temes- ¡dios! Como pudo pensar eso… mi cara… otra vez… no me aguante y le di un palmetazo en su brazo. – ¡ouch! Esta bien… entiendo…

-deja de reírte….

-Lo siento hermosa… es imposible dejar de reír… verte cambiar de faceta cada un segundo es algo… cómico

- ¡bien! Deja de llamarme "hermosa" , no voy a escucharte…y será… mejor que vayamos a comer… luego te vas a bañar y te vas a ir a dormir… SOLO

-ok! Lo que usted diga ¡hermosa!

-alteras mis nervios… ¿quieres que te deje un ojo negro?

- se supone que eres mi doctora…

-¡lo mismo suponía! Voy a hacer de cuenta que no he escuchado nada hoy… que no he salido al balcón… - me gire a la cocina para preparar la cena pero el me tomo nuevamente de la mano

-¡espera! Vi un piano de cola en tu living… acompáñame…

Lo miré extrañada, me sentía como una idiota… ahora entendía por que les decían así a los enamorados. Leo se sentó cerca del piano y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía a la perfección… una melodía que yo conocía desde pequeña.

-es Claro de Luna… - le dije sonriendo… el me miro devolviéndome su sonrisa… y me miro cuando terminó la pieza, esperando de mi, algo…- ¿eres un pianista? – el hiso un gesto como diciendo "eso parece" era increíble como sus facciones hablaban por el- eres una caja de sorpresas leo. – me sentía tan feliz por el que me senté a su lado y lo abrace… mi impulsos me llevaban a olvidar mi profesionalismo… pero me consolaba saber, que en mi casa él no era mi paciente… era… mi ¿amigo? Bueno… tal vez algo más…

Nos quedamos mirando tan fijamente… nos comenzamos a acercar… sentí el calor de sus mejillas demasiado cerca, sentí el impulso de besarlo, pero mi mente hizo clic y me aparte… él lo entendió muy bien…

-voy a preparar… la… cena…- volvió a asentir… no fui capas de mirarlo asique con mi mirada sobre el suelo salí rápidamente huyendo a la cocina… al cerrar la puerta me recosté sobre ella y deje escapar todo el aire que los nervios me retenían… y lo escuche reír en el silencio… con todo lo que él me había dicho hoy… no se cuanto tiempo soportaría mi papel de doctora.

Edward pov

Hoy fue ese día mágico en el que supe que los ángeles guardianes existen, y ella era el mio.  
>Bela llego a rescatarme en el momento preciso, ahora si que la vida me había sorprendido, no solo estaba en la ciudad de Phoenix sino que además, estaba en la casa de mi doctora favorita.<p>

El entrar a su apartamento, me daba la posibilidad de conocer mas a Isabela, quería conocerla a fondo, y la suerte corría a mi favor, no perdería detalle de lo que le agradaba… y lo que no.

Decidí ser sincero con ella, asique mediante una leve discusión en el balcón le deje en claro que me gustaba que me atraía, sabia que yo no le era indiferente, pero aun así no dijo nada.

El primer día fue fantástico para mí, explorar su casa fue muy interesante, pero note a Bela un poco nerviosa, imagine que para ella esto era un poco más complicado que para mí.

Los días siguieron pasando, y Bela se fue acostumbrando al intruso que vivía en su casa. Para mi fue algo complicado saber que dormía cerca de mi… mi mente se llenaba de locas alucinaciones, tenerla cerca hizo declinar mi interés por recuperar mi memoria, solo quería vivir el presente y el futuro.

Mis sesiones fueron aumentando debido a mi esfuerzo físico, y logre un gran avanzo en mis músculos, pero la terca que tenia de medica no quería ordenar quitar la silla, pasaron dos semanas de estar en casa de Bela, cuando la asistente social llamo avisando que me había asignado una enfermera para que no este solo cuando mi doctora tenia guardias… Bela no pareció sentirse cómoda con la llamada, pero de igual forma se vio obligada a aceptar.

Cuando Bela se levanto su desayuno estaba servido, mi habitación siempre estaba arreglada… y sus halagos me hacían un afortunado, pero ella no me dejaba insistir con llevar a algo mas nuestra relación.  
>Terminamos de desayunar y comenzó a recoger las cosas de la mesa cuando el timbre sonó.<p>

-deja que yo recoja la mesa… tengo bastante tiempo solo… debo entretenerme con algo…- hice un puchero, que la hizo reír mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Cuando vi el rostro de Bela, algo me extraño, pero al ver pasar la puerta a una pelirroja con piernas sexis y debo admitir con una figura tremenda…. No era necesario preguntarse porque la cara de mi hermosa doctora había cambiado… intente no sonreír pero se me escapo una sonrisa, me gane una cara de reproche.

-Soy Victoria Sutherland, me han designado como enfermera particular del paciente que usted tiene bajo su titularidad doctora Swan.

-Bueno supongo que ha llegado a tiempo… si le hace falta un pantalón para cumplir sus actividades Leo le puede enseñar mi guardarropas.- ¡wow! Parece que Bela estaba molesta, y no se por qué pero me dio la impresión de que esta fiesta se iba a poner buena.

-no querida descuida, me basto con mi falda para hacer mi trabajo, soy toda una profesional.

-¡no dudo que sea una profesional- intuí cierto sarcasmo en la respuesta de Bela-! Acérquese, voy a presentarle al paciente- Se acercaron lentamente y la pelirroja puso sus ojos en mi podría jurar que me comió con la mirada, y una alarma se presento en mi atención, algo me dijo que la situación no iba a ser tan agradable como imagine al principio.

-Buenos días señor Leo, es realmente un placer conocerlo- camino contorneadamente hacia mi se inclino delante mio, su pequeño uniforme de enfermería era algo escotado, no dejo nada a mi imaginación, así que por respeto me obligue a mirarla a los ojos. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se paro detrás de mi acariciando mis hombros.

-soy Leo

-estaré al pendiente de lo que sea necesario, y si hay alguna rutina de ejercicios que seguir… será un placer cumplirlas.

- gracias Victoria, pero el plan de ejercicios de Leo se cumplirá cuando este conmigo. Leo no necesita cuidados excesivos, ya camina por periodos cortos, hace sus cosas por si solo. Tu trabajo constaría solo en entretenerlo para que no se aburra, estoy segura que podrán encargarte de eso- definitivamente, Bela estaba enojada. Pero por mi parte haría de cuenta que no oí eso, haría ejercicios toda la tarde, sin importar lo que Bela piense respecto a eso, mi objetivo era caminar lo antes posible.

Se dirigió a su habitación a buscar su bolso y su uniforme.

-discúlpame Victoria, siéntate vuelvo enseguida.- Salí con mi silla tras Bela, no se cuanto tiempo mas me tendría soportando esta silla.

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta asique me asome y cielos… ella estaba cambiando su camiseta… quede como un niño embobado viendo la figura de su espalda, cuando ella se dio cuenta se cubrió rápidamente con su remera y se sonrojo.

-lo siento… la puerta estaba abierta…

-podrías haberme dicho que estabas atrás…

-podrías haber cerrado la puerta sabiendo que un desconocido ronda por ella-

-pensé que estarías atendiendo a tu… enfermerita.

-oh! Descuida tendré un par de horas largas para atenderla.

- ¡que bien! Me alegro por ti… ahora salte por que tengo que terminar de arreglarme para salir –

Me levante de la maldita silla de ruedas, me encantaba verla celosa, pero no iba a dejar que nada me alejara de ella.

-¿que haces? Siéntate inmediatamente…- camine hacia ella lentamente porque los músculos me dolían. La acorrale sobre la pared.

-te ves mas hermosa que de costumbre cuando estas enojada.

-vuelve a la silla, soy tu doctora debes obedecerme.

-al diablo con la silla, ¡no volveré a usarla! realmente quiero cumplir lo que mi doctora desea… sus ojos me lo están pidiendo

-esto no es gracioso Leo… tengo que ir a trabajar y…

-¿y? lo que quiero hacer solo me tomará un instante.- quería besarla… me moría de ganas de hacerlo…iba a hacerlo. Me acerque mas a su rostro y ella estaba pareciendo corresponder, sentía su tibia respiración en mi piel… pero el ruido de tres golpes en la puerta nos detuvo en seco.

-Leo… ¿te encuentras ahí?...¡leeeeo!- ¡Maldición! Iba a matar a la nueva enfermera.

-será mejor que la atiendas… al parecer hace su papel de enfermera a la perfección…no descuida su paciente…- me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos con un tono rabioso, y quitándose de mi amarre bruscamente, tomo un Jean y se metió al baño.

Salí de la habitación caminando y la enfermera se sorprendió, corrió hacia mi supongo que para felicitarme, pero mi poco equilibrio la hizo caer sobre mi. Cuando voltee a ver Bela nos estaba mirando y en sus ojos pude ver desilusión.

Maldita sea… tenia todos los números para hacer cartón lleno.

_Bueno! Acá vemos a un Edward decidido, pero con una dificultad en su camino: Victoria…  
>Bela celosa… y esto recién empieza! Espero que les guste! Dejen algún rews!<span>_


	8. Chapter 8

**¸.• •.¸¸.• • **_**"Sólo sé que **_ahora_**estoy aquí**_. Y no_**hago otra cosa que pensar en ti"**___** • •.¸¸.• •.¸  
><strong>_**F. DE VITA**_

Los días fueron pasando, hacia tres meses que tenía un huésped en mi casa, Leo se fue acostumbrando a mi y yo a su presencia, cuando llegaba siempre tenia preparado algo para merendar o para cenar, el estado le proveyó una pensión graciable momentáneamente, todo marchaba bien entre nosotros, él se dejaba ver de momentos, sabía que el estaba interesado en mi, me lo había dejado muy en claro, pero era muy respetuoso y me daba mi lugar, a veces se aprovechaba de mi estar de celosía, Victoria se la pasaba coqueteándole, mas de una ves la encontré tirada sobre el haciendo una rutina de ejercicios, y el parecía reticente pero de vez en cuando le llevaba la atención y eso me enfermaba.

Hoy era la típica noche de gala que se hacia como despedida del fin de año en el hospital, odiaba ir a este tipo de eventos, pero quedaba muy descortés si no asistía, para colmos Jack siempre ha sido mi compañero en las fiesta desde que ingresé como doctora, este año quise exceptuar el evento pero Jacob hablo conmigo, nuestra amistad había cambiado desde que conocí a Leo, pero no podía negarle la palabra, a pesar de todo yo le guardaba mucho aprecio, él siempre me había ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio, así que asentí, iría con él, tenia que llegar a casa corriendo a cambiarme… Había algo que me preocupaba… era algo sin sentido… yo no le debía explicaciones ¿pero como tomará Leo que Jacob me pase a buscar?

Entre a casa apurada, no tenía mucho tiempo para cambiarme asique iba que parecía avión. Me alivió entrar y no ver a nadie allí, ojala no aparezca hasta que me halla ido…corrí a mi cuarto pero en el camino choque con algo y unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron.

-Valla parece que llevas prisa

-lo siento Leo no te he visto… y si llevo algo de prisa…

-me imagino… estoy seguro que te veras bellísima esta noche- me soltó de sus brazos y se dispuso a seguir hacia el living

-espera… ¿como sabes que tengo que salir esta noche? – de pronto victoria con un vestido indecente apareció detrás de él y puso un brazo en sus hombros.

-¡por que yo se lo comente querida! Hoy tenemos la fiesta de fin de año y como tú no lo invitaste… lo hice yo…- Leo me miraba con reproche… podía ver cuanto le dolía esto… y supongo que me lo estaba cobrando porque ir con esta… mujerzuela abrazándola.

-parece que ustedes se llevan muy bien… me alegro de que lo hayas invitado taña… procura que no beba alcohol… recuerda que toma medicamentos

-No soy un niño doctora Swan, esta noche Victoria me ha invitado como acompañante no como paciente, no soy su responsabilidad.-

Que podía decirle… el tenia razón, yo solo quería cuidarlo… quería que se alejara de esta arpía… el solo se digno a escupir su palabras… y se marcho enojado hacia su habitación diciéndole a Victoria que le diera unos segundos para arreglarse. Yo corrí a mi habitación, era frustrante verlo salir abrazados, los miraba por la ventana con la luz apagada… pero de pronto el volteo y pareció darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí… me rompí a llorar no quería ir a esa fiesta… era una pesadilla. Los minutos pasaron y sentí que tocaron mi puerta seguramente era Jack y yo seguía sentada en el suelo sin arreglarme.

-wow! Creí que no ibas a abrir… ¿Por qué no estas arreglada?¿Qué te sucede?¿te sientes mal?

-no solo me quede dormida… dame unos segundos y estaré lista

Corrí de nuevo en mi matrimonio, me duche y seque mi cabello para que no se ponga esponjoso… elegí un vestido negro para coctel… algo muy sencillo, "nunca fui de las que buscan atención como esa arpía de Victoria" "deja de pensar en él Isabela Swan." Entre tantos pensamientos tarde un poco en arreglarme, cuando salí me encontré a Jacob algo impaciente, pero me dedico una sonrisa, se acercó y me dijo al oído que me veía maravillosa. "Ojala así se encontrará tu alma Bela, ya quita la cara de velorio que va a espantar a Jack".

Por la carretera Jack me hablaba y yo fingía escucharle, era algo deshonesto pero me sentía muy mal, Leo estaba con ella…

-¡Bela ya llegamos! Deja que te abra la puerta.-solo asentí

Entramos al baile, y solo le pedí a Jack que me sostuviera bien, tenia miedo de caer, había unos inmensos escalones, en ese momento recordé la locura de ponerme tacones.  
>La recepción de la fiesta ya había pasado, había gente bailando en la pista de baile, divise a Leo y Victoria sentados en una de las mesas, el me miraba de una manera que no pude descifrar y yo solo logre sonrojarme, claro que luego hervía de bronca, taña lo tomaba de la mano como si fuera su… ¿novia?... ¿serían novios?<p>

-les presento a Isabela Swan es sub jefa del área en que me desempeño.- Jack me presentaba a algunos promotores y patrocinadores que apoyaban el hospital. No les preste mucho atención y al parecer Jack se dio cuenta, cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa me pregunto si me sentía bien, si necesitaba que me lleve a casa, pero evadí con mentiras todas sus preguntas, me estaba volviendo en una perfecta mentirosa.

La cena comenzó, y en nuestra mesa estaba Ángela y Ben, pero para mi desgracia a la pareja perfecta le había tocado una mesa justo frente de la mía, y para variar a Rosalie le seguía la mala racha como a mi, a ella le había tocado sentarse junto a victoria y Leo, si no fuera por la compañía que se trajo ya estaría sobre la pelirroja arrancándoles las greñas.

Cenar fue algo muy tedioso, viendo como la arpía coqueteaba con el, lo gracioso fue que Rosalie, como era de esperarse, no se aguantó y derramo bebida en el vestido de victoria, esta salió al toilette, no sin antes decirle a Rose algunas palabras.

-SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES… TODOS A LA PISTA POR QUE A PRTIR DE AHORA… ANUNCIAMOS EL VALLS DE MEDIA NOCHE

Jack me tomo de la mano y me guio a la pista… le dije que odiaba esto, ¿Por qué nadie me escuchaba?

-Jack si me rompo un hueso te harás cargo… me oyes

-tranquila…nada malo va a suceder.

Me tomo de la cintura y apenas dimos los primeros pasos de Valls, llego Victoria corriendo Edward la acompañaba de tras, ¿ella lo traía a la pista? ¿En que demonios estaba pensando esta bruja?, el apenas se esta recuperando de su parálisis en la piernas… ¡maldita sea!  
>Entre Leo y yo surgían algunas miradas que nos decían demasiado… yo estaba locamente enamorada de él y el de mi, me lo había dejado claro… pero yo no le di ninguna oportunidad… y ahora estaba… con ella.<p>

-¡DESDE AQUÍ ARRIBA SE VE FANTASTICO EL VALLS, PROPONEMOS QUE CAMBIEN DE ACOMPAÑANTE CON LA PAREJA QUE TENGAN AL LADO ASI SOCIABILIZAMOS! ¡VENGA!

Mi cuerpo se congelo cuando vi a Leo caminar hacia mi.

-creo que es mi turno de bailar con Bela, ¿Black Por qué no bailas con Victoria?

Jack me miro furioso, pero accedió, parecía decidido a no hacer escándalos en la fiesta.

El vals comenzó nuevamente y Leo me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a él, mis mejillas y mi respiración agitada me delataron, él no me miraba a los ojos, solo veía mis labios…pero cuando se digno a mirarme me pregunto…

-¿por qué te sonrojas en mis brazos y no en los de él?-  
>no supe que contestarle, no me vi venir esa pregunta asique solo desvié mi mirada al suelo.<p>

El baile parecía interminable y sentía su mirada sobre mí, así que alce mi vista para hacerle una pregunta que llevaba atragantada.

-¿Cómo es posible que tu amiguita te halla traído a la pista?… apenas estas en rehabilitación

- es patético contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta, pero aun así te voy a contestar, nadie me ha obligado a venir… estoy aquí por que así lo quise…- me miró desafiante, el vals terminó, pero antes de soltarme se acercó a mi oído y dijo- ¡además! Estaba bailando contigo no con "mi amiguita" – solo se alejó de mi, vi como victoria le tomaba de la mano y le regalaba coqueterías… él le sonreía…Jack se acercó rápidamente a mi… pero yo estaba petrificada, rota por completo, Leo estaba con ella, eso me dolía y solo podía significar una cosa, ¡estaba enamorada!

La noche transcurrió y desde mi mesa observaba como Leo bebía sin parar… eso no era bueno... ¿acaso olvidó que tomaba medicamentos? Jack me pasó una mano por los hombros y me invito a tomar un poco de fresco, acepte encantada, ver a Victoria refregándose sobre Leo no era nada simpático para mí.

Sentí el frío calarme los huesos en la terraza, pero al menos era mas placentero… estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamiento que no vi venir las intenciones de Jack

-te he notado un poco pensativa esta noche…¿ tienes algún problema?

-no Jack es solo el cansancio… nada más

-que bueno… estaba comenzando a pensar que odias tenerme cerca

-sabes que tu compañía no me molesta… y disculpa mi actitud, debo comportarme mejor… después de todo esto es una fiesta…

-Bela…-  
>se quedó en silencio y poco a poco se fue acercando a mi… mi instinto me hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás pero la pared me detuvo. ¡Mujer sabes lo que él va a hacer! Detenlo…<p>

-Jack espera…

-he esperado bastante Bela… necesito esto…  
>me besó… quise forcejear pero todo me era imposible… cuando logre espaciarme él solo me miraba arrepentido…pero yo no lo abofetee, no lo golpee, no hice nada… solo desvié mi mirada a la persona que estaba en la puerta mirándonos….<p>

-Leo…-se me escapo su nombre en un susurro, me sentí como si lo hubiese estado traicionando… él solo me miro con una mirada que no supe descifrar… se dio vuelta y se marcho. Quise seguirlo pero Jack me tomo de la mano… y entonces si lo golpee y corrí tras Leo… entre tanta gente no lo encontré.

-¿Ángela has visto a Leo?

-vi que tomo una botella de la barra y se marcho… ha dejado a Victoria sola en la barra…

-¡no! Por dios… el…el esta tomando medicamentos… no puede-mis lagrimas salían sin compasión

-¿Bela estas bien?

-necesito llegar a casa…

Salí de ahí con urgencia, llegue a casa y lo busque por todos lados pero él no estaba… no paraba de llorar… el no solo era mi paciente… no solo temía de que le hubiera pasado algo grabe… temía por el hombre de mi vida. Los minutos se hicieron interminables cuando sentí la puerta, me pare a toda prisa y ahí estaba el… dándome una hermosa sonrisa y con sus ojos chinitos de la borrachera que traía.

-¡Hola hermosa! ¿Estas con tu perro faldero?

-¿Dónde estabas? No es un perro faldero- quiso dar un paso pero se tambaleo, asique le tome un brazo y lo pase por mi hombro, una ducha helada le hará bien.

-¡no! No voy a entrar… no estoy borracho… solo algo tomado… pero no veo doble…

-vas a entrar ahí. No solo estas bajo efectos de alcohol también lo mesclaste con estupefacientes…

-hoy no tome la medicina…

-pues… no sé que me enfada mas…- lo empuje a la ducha y prendí el botón de agua fría… no solo grito… me tomo en sus brazos y me metió a la regadera… yo también grite el agua estaba demasiado fría… quise mezclar con agua caliente pero me sostenía las manos maliciosamente

-Áng! ¿Te estas vengando verdad?

-solo hay una cosa de la que quiero vengarme…- puse cara de interrogación… preguntándome él estaba borracho o no- quiero vengarme del imbécil que tomo algo que es mio…

-¿de quien hablas? ¿ que a tomado?

-¡esto!- me acerco pegado a el tomo mi rostro y me beso… ¡me beso! Me quede petrificada por un momento… pero en un instante reaccione y subí mis manos sobre su cuello… tirando de su cabello… necesitaba mas, la ropa mojada me molestaba. Me aprisiono entre la pared y de pronto la regadera fría ya no era tan congelada… el comenzó e subir mi vestido y toco mi pierna… en ese momento acerco su cuerpo mas a mi y sentí su excitación, yo me tense de inmediato. El abrió sus ojos… se dio cuenta…

-será mejor que te salgas de aquí Bela…ahora…-hablaba entrecortado, le costaba respirar y a mi creer lo que podía provocar en el.- si no sales de aquí ahora… después no podrás detenerme… no estoy ebrio créeme… necesito mas de una botella para eso… solo estoy loco por ti.

Yo estaba petrificada… no podía moverme… él se acercó a mi, tomo mi mano y me indico que saliera…yo me moví lentamente, solo logre sentarme en el sofá… que demonios me pasaba… me moría por estar con el y aun así salí del baño.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y el salió envuelto en una toalla y con otra secando su cabello.

-sigues aquí… cielo vas a enfermarte debiste ir a secarte…- me miraba extraño, se alejó solo unos instantes para buscar un bóxer y se dirigió al baño ¿Qué rayos haces Isabella reacciona? El salió del baño con otra toalla y con su bóxer puesto… babosa… se acercó tanto que me olvide de respirar

Me levanto del sofá y me giro, comenzó a bajar mi vestido… estaba muriendo de nervios…cayo al suelo y sentí como desabrochaba mi sostén, luego cruzo mi cabeza con algo, era su remera, tomo mis brazos y los introdujo en las mangas, luego me volteo para que lo viera a los ojos.

-deberías quitarte la braga esta mojada y te hará daño dormir con ella.- juro que mi rostro tomo un rojo violento.- si no lo haces tu lo haré yo… sabes que lo haré… no voy a violarte Bela… solo quiero que duermas conmigo. Me tomo en sus brazos y me deposito en la cama.

-¡vamos! ¿lo harás tu o tendré que hacerlo yo?

Sin gesticular una palabra y lentamente me la quite y la deje a un lado. El se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo… en momento me volví tan idiota, tener relaciones no debería ser nada anormal… carajo soy medica… me debatía en mi tormento pero el comenzó a tararearme una nana… eso me relajo… me encantaba lo que estaba escuchando… el cantaba para mi… tome valor subí mi mirada y se lo pregunte

-¿que cantas?

-no lo se… solo a vino a mi. Pero ten por seguro que es para ti.

Me quede dormida en sus brazos como una niña… este era un momento perfecto

Edward pov

Ella se durmió en mis brazos… mi ángel… me parecía mentira…

-escucha mi corazón pequeña… esta latiendo por ti…

-leo…leo…- creí que la había despertado, pero no ella estaría soñando porque tenía sus ojitos muy cerrados. Y que soñara conmigo me hacia inmensamente feliz. Estuve a punto de hacerla mía… pero no, quiero este conmigo no con leo…quiero darte mi verdadero yo…

Seguí cantando su nana hasta que la sentí decir algo que me dejo estático… "leo… no… no te vallas… te amo"

Quería saltar…ella me amaba…lo oí maldita sea no estoy borracho…lo oí.

Me levante sin despertarla… muchos flashes llegaron a mi cabeza… una vos gritando Edward…y yo abrazaba a una mujer… esa mujer era… mi madre… Esme… estaba comenzando felizmente a recordar, me senté en el piano de la sala tome papel y comencé a escribir las notas que tocaba en el piano… poco a poco fui formando la melodía que tarareaba de mi corazón… la nana de Bela… de mi Bela

Ella apareció en la sala con cara de preocupada… se había despertado. Le regale mi sonrisa…se veía tan hermosa con mi remera como piyama… y solo de pensar que de bajo de ella no llevaba mas nada… me volvía loco…

-te desperté… lo sien…- iba a disculparme pero salió corriendo y se aventó sobre mí.

-no solo tocas el piano… ¡por dios! Eres un compositor… estas tocando la canción que tarareaste cuando yo dormía…

-así es… tu canción… tu nana Bela.-

-es increíble Leo… es magnifico.- se volvió a echar en mis brazos y yo la abrace con fuerza.

-así es señorita… soy increíble… magnifico y todo lo que tu quieras pero no soy Leo… es un gusto conocerte Bela… me llamo Edward.- su risa fue formando una tenue "o" y luego volvió a sonreír… cuando oí mi nombre de sus labios… supe que no querría escuchar ningún otro sonido del mundo

Bela pov.

-EDWARD….es un nombre estupendo…- no sabia si estaba soñando o no… pero que mas daba estaba al lado del hombre mas hermoso del universo.- Me pone inmensamente feliz que ya recuerdes…

-todavía no recuerdo del todo… recuerdo una mujer que estoy seguro que era mi madre…ella me ha enseñado a tocar el piano… se llama Esme…

Tuve miedo en ese momento… miedo de que recobrara su memoria y de que toda su vida fuera más atrayente que yo. ¿Y si algún día se iba?…en ese momento lo supe… hace solo unas horas me comporte como una vil idiota… pero ya no… lo miraba fijamente mientras seguía tocándome mi canción.

-deja de mirarme así pequeña… no siempre podre comportarme como un caballero… no tengo suficiente fuerza para alejarme de ti.

-entonces no lo hagas…- me subí a horcadas de él y comencé a besarlo… él se volvió loco… me tomaba con fuerza, como si le perteneciere…y después de hoy así seria… me sentó sobre el piano y me quito la remera… me dijo al oído que amaba mis mejillas rojas… me besaba, me tocaba como nadie lo había hecho jamás. Marcaba su territorio besando y mordiendo mi piel… le pedí que me llevara a la recamara… no iba a tener mi primera vez aquí… delicadamente me deposito y comenzó a besar cada surco de mi piel…. Esto era el cielo… su mirada llego a mi y comenzó a penetrarme lentamente… se quedo quieto mirándome y me sonroje… él se dio cuenta que yo no era una mujer….podía ver la felicidad en sus facciones, mi ser se relajo por que el dolor había cesado y comenzó a hacer círculos dentro de mi…comenzó a embestirme de una manera tierna, dulce y llena de besos… esto era hacer el amor… mi cuerpo se tensiono… y comencé a sentir un placer que jamás había sentido…lo sentí jadear en mi oído… gruño y lo sentí relajarse…definitivamente este era el cielo.


	9. Chapter 9

**¸.• •.¸¸.• • **_**"Sólo sé que **_ahora_**estoy aquí**_. Y no_**hago otra cosa que pensar en ti"**___** • •.¸¸.• •.¸  
><strong>_**F. DE VITA**_

Edward pov

Me desperté asustado, incordioso de pensar que esto era un sueño, pero no, ella estaba en mis brazos. La contemple por unos minutos, y se veía hermosa, la quería junto a mi para siempre. La sentí removerse, cuando abrió sus ojos fui lo primero que vio, me pregunte si habrá sentido lo mismo que yo al encontrarme junto a ella. Pero como siempre, ella acaba sorprendiéndome, sus ojos me miraron sorprendida por medio segundo y bajo su rostro, de reojo veía como su mejilla tomaba un rojo violento, esa actitud que me quito una gran sonrisa.

-buenos días hermosa, espero que hallas dormido bien…- Solo asintió- no quieres hablarme… ¿te has…- me corto de inmediato.

-¡no! No me he arrepentido- dio la cara por unos segundo y volvió a esconderse en mi pecho- es solo que me da… pena…

-Bela esto no tiene que darte pena… mírame- levante su barbilla- te amo… ¿entiendes eso? Te amo, y que me hayas dejado ser el primero en tu vida me hace el hombre más feliz del mudo… ere mía… mi mujer…

-yo también te amo Edward, solo has sido tu… y esto me da mucho miedo…

-no tienes que temer… solo vive el momento, sé que no sabemos quien soy… pero estoy seguro que no soy un delincuente, ni un asesino.- ella rompió en risas.  
>De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, se apartó un poco de mi para contestar, era el perro que le robo un beso a la que hoy era mi mujer.<p>

-esta bien Jack… te disculpo pero no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir eso fue… algo muy… desubicado, tu sabes que yo te quiero solo como amigo.  
>El imbécil le seguía hablando y ella escuchaba atentamente asique solo hice lo que mi instinto dijo, le quite el teléfono de las manos y lo avente al otro lado de la cama, ella me miro furiosa, pero no alcanzo a gesticula palabra, por que la tome en brazos y la lleve a la ducha. Me miraba sorprendida… cuando la deje en la regadera pero sus gritos cuando prendí el agua helada me encantaban<p>

-¡ ahhh! ¿Qué crees que haces Edward?

-solo intento acaparar toda tu atención… me descuidabas al hablar con el medicucho… y no le daré a ese perro ningún segundo de tu atención…

-¿crees que soy de tu propiedad? Te has vuelto loco… prende ahora mismo el agua caliente…

-suena algo brusco pero eso eres… eres mía Isabela

-te estas comportando como un tonto machista… no soy tuya… prende la ducha ahora mismo- intento prenderla pero la tome de las manos - estas logrando hacerme enojar

-ese es el problema… me encanta cuando te enojas… aunque hay algo que me gusta más…

-¿Qué?

- torturarte…- le subí las manos sobre su cabeza, aprisionándola sobre la pared fría y la bese con furor, sentí la reacción de su cuerpo frente a la pared congelada.- vamos Bela! Di que eres mía… reconócelo…

-estas completamente loco…-

-¡si! He llegado también a esa conclusión…-comencé a besar el lóbulo de su oreja… su cuello, seguí mas abajo… cuando atrape un pezón la sentí gemir…y volví a reclamar…- dilo….en voz alta… di que eres mía…- no lo hizo, solo se digno a recuperar el aliento… así que ella necesitaba más para admitirlo… bien… yo se lo iba a dar; volví a atacar … me fui a su parte mas sensible… ella tenia que experimentar lo que era "ser mía"…la sentí gemir, temblar, tomar mi cabello… pero eso no me bastaba… ella tenia que reconocerse como mi mujer.

-Edward por favor…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-tu sabes lo que quiero.

- Se explicita mi cielo…

-quiero sentirte- me puse a su altura y volví a besar su cuello…. Y lleve mi mano a su intimidad… la miré a los ojos.

-y yo quiero que lo admitas Isabela, quiero que digas que eres mía.- mi mano hacia muy bue trabajo porque su pulso estaba desbocado.

-soy tuya Edward… soy tu mujer… - la subí a horcadas sobre mi… y la sentí gemir de nuevo cuando entre en ella, intente ser delicado pero no era ella la desesperada por tenerme… a mi me urgía hacerla mía.

Pase una semana maravillosa, estaba junto a la mujer que amaba y ya no me importaba recordar, a veces notaba a Bela algo pensativa, preocupada pero me encargaba de quitar todos esos pájaros de su cabeza. Comenzamos a cuidarnos desde el segundo día de estar juntos, existía la posibilidad de que ella quedara embarazada, pero ella alejaba esos pensamientos de mi mente, me decía que era casi imposible la primera vez.  
>Conforme la semana fue pasando, me sentía en mi casa, como si este hubiese sido siempre mi lugar. Ben me consiguió un puesto en la administración del hospital, me iba bien con los números, de esta manera podía invitar a Bela a cenar, regalarle flores y mimarla… me encantaba verla feliz. Tuve que hablar con Victoria, decirle que entre Bela y yo existía una relación, y que yo necesitaba espacio, era difícil de eludir pero mi mujer la ponía en su lugar, eso me gustaba, ella me reclamaba como suyo.<p>

Hoy desperté algo desanimado ella tenia guardia temprano, mi horario no empezaba hasta las nueve, asique me fui a comprar un regalo para ella, encontré un bello corazón de esmeralda, como el color de mis ojos, pase lo que pase esto siempre hará que me recuerde, era un excelente obsequio. Llegue al hospital temprano, quería entregárselo antes de que ingresara a trabajar, y apenas me reporte, en el área de ingreso me avisaron que apenas llegara debía presentarme en el consultorio del Jacob Black que Isabela Swan también estaba ahí. Me inquiete por un instante al sabela en la oficina del perro, pero imagine que no era nada grabe, porque si no ella me hubiese llamado.  
>Llame a la puerta dos veces, Jacob me dio paso y contemple a mi mujer sentada en un sofá con su mirada baja, eso me inquieto, así que fui al grano.<p>

-puedes dejar el misterio Black, pronto tengo que empezar a trabajar, no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

-no regresaras a trabajar Edward Cullen- un golpe de voces martirizo mi cabeza… caí de rodillas… y pronto sentí a Isabela arrodillada frente a mi.

-Edward ¿estas bien? –la mire shokeado, y al verme se volteo a ver a Black- no es el modo Jacob

- no discutas conmigo Isabela

-soy yo- escuche mi voz algo ida- Cullen soy yo… Edward Anthony Cullen… ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes lo sepan?

-tu familia esta aquí Edward y quiere verte.- Jacob hablaba firmemente… pero yo no quitaba mi vista de Bela, ella estaba extraña ¿Qué había de malo en mi familia?

-necesitamos que te sientes en el sofá, que comiences a hacer un esfuerzo por recordar, cada persona que recuerdes ingresará en la sala, es un modo de hacer que tu cerebro se esfuerze… ahora dime ¿recuerdas algún rostro, nombre de algún familiar?

- Esme es mi madre…- Bela abrió la puerta e ingresó con mi madre, quien apenas me vio rompió en llanto y me abrazo… ella me comenzó a hablar y Jack nos dio espacio pero analizándome sistematizadamente… yo no dejaba de tomar atención a Bela que estaba como ida… al instante comencé a recordar muchas cosas, en tan solo unos segundos estaba en la sala mi padre mi hermano Emeth con su esposa Rosalie, mi hermana Alice y su esposo Jasper, me explicaron que no me habían buscado ante, porque al caer el avión a mi madre le dio un infarto, la familia estuvo pendiente de ella, solo hasta ahora dieron conmigo. Esta era mi familia, por fin me sentía completo, pero Black llamo mi atención.

-Edward aun falta dos personas más que han venido hasta aquí, personas muy indispensables en tu vida

-no recuerdo a nadie mas… no se… ¿tengo otro hermano?

- son personas muy cercanas a ti…

-Ya te he dicho que no recuerdo, ¿Por qué no dejas este huego y me dices quien es?

-Bela has que pasen.- Black le ordenó eso a Bela, y ella se puso pálida, intente descifrar su estado pero no lo entendí, cuando abrió la puerta ingresó una mujer rubia, alta, con una pequeña en sus brazos… todos me miraron como expectante, pero aun así yo no sabia que significaba esto… ¿Quién era esta mujer?

-ella es tu esposa Edward… Tú esposa y tu hija.-  
>Bela salió de la sala y yo solo me quede ahí sin reaccionar, sin gesticular una palabra, esto solo podía ser un mal sueño. Sentí la mano de mi madre sobre mi espalda, y de pronto esa mujer hablo.<p>

-Edward, cielo ¿me recuerdas? Soy yo, Tanya tu esposa… y esta es nuestra pequeña Tina.- 

-no, no te recuerdo, disculpa… - intente salir de ahí, necesitaba hablar con Bela, pero Black me detuvo.

-Edward será mejor que te dejemos solo con tu esposa y tu hija, para que interactúes con ella, tal vez así recuerdes.

-no, lo siento, pero necesito estar solo, estoy algo nervioso.- me dirigí a mi supuesta esposa- Tanya te buscaré mas tarde.

-Edward no puedes estar solo después de esta noticia, puedes sufrir un colapso, es necesario que tengas compañía.

-Maldita sea Black deja de decirme que es lo que debo hacer.- mi madre me alcanzó a la salida y me pidió que la dejará acompañarme.

-madre no puedo, ni siquiera se adonde voy, necesito buscar a Bela, es la doctora que…

-se quien es hijo, y estoy segura de que ella en este momento necesita estar sola… dale tiempo.

- ¿ella hablo contigo? –

-¡no! No fue necesarios, sus ojos, sus facciones, su reacción hablo por ella, y tu actitud me hace pensar que tu…

-la amo madre… la amo tanto que no lo podrías imaginar…- tenia ganas de llorar, de romper todo… necesitaba quitarme la ira o esta me ahogaría. Me Salí al patio del hospital y sentí los pasos de mi madre por detrás. Deje de pelear con la corriente, me voltee y abrace a mi madre, la necesitaba como un niño.

-ya pequeño si tienes que llorar hazlo.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto madre? ¿Por qué no logro recordar a esa mujer… y a mi… hija?-

-hijo la niña solo tiene un dos meses, cuando te fuiste en tu misión Tanya estaba embarazada, Tina aun no había nacido… y no desesperes pronto recordarás a Tanya

-¿que clase de desgraciado soy que deja a su mujer embarazada y se lanza a una misión suicida?

-no eres ningún desgraciado, solo eras un hombre que… -

- ¿que? Dilo madre.

-que buscaba su camino…

-quieres decir que no consideraba a mi mujer como "mi camino"…¿no la amaba?

-Edward tienes una hija a quien debes cuidar, eres empresario, dueño de una compañía de aviación, volar siempre fue tu pasión, tu refugio.

-no estas respondiéndome, dejaría cualquier cosa por pasar cada instante de mi vida junto a Isabela, dime… ¿amaba a mi mujer?

-eso solo tu puedes contestártelo Edward.

Mi madre me dejo en claro que no iba a interferir en esto, pero habían un millón de preguntas en mi cabeza… y no podía ser indiferente ante ellas, tenia que encontrar respuestas en el naufragio de mi mente. Pero antes necesitaba ver a Bela.

-madre, tengo que hablar con Isabela, ¿quieres que tomemos un taxi y te deje en donde te estas alojando?

-no es necesario, tu ve a hablar con ella, yo tomaré otro taxi. Estamos en el gran hotel Phoenix también reservamos una habitación a tu nombre por si quieres ir.

-gracias, eres maravillosa Esme.- mi madre sonrió y me abrazo fuertemente.

-estoy feliz de que te encuentres bien, te quiero hijo. – acompañe a mi madre al taxi y luego me tome uno yo a casa de Bela.

Cuando abrí el departamento con mis llaves, observe desesperadamente, necesitaba abrazarlas, decirle que esto no cambiaba lo que yo sentía por ella, pero ella no estaba ahí, era obvio ella no iba a venir.  
>Llame a Ben y lo obligue a decirme donde estaba, él era un gran amigo.<p>

Llegue a casa de Ángela y golpee su puerta, solo quería encontrarla, estaba desesperado.

-Edward que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-eres una excelente enfermera Ángela, pero una pésima mentirosa, sabes que hago aquí, asique dile que necesito hablar con ella, le telefonee varias veces y no quiere atenderme, somos adultos…ella me necesita tanto como yo a ella.

-lo siento ella no quiere verte…- jale la puerta hacia adentro, dándome paso y allí estaba Bela, sobre el sofá, sentada en cuclillas con sus ojos irritados por mi culpa. Ella me miro a los ojos y le pidió a Ángela que nos dejara hablar a solas. Intente acercarme pero se levanto del sofá removiéndose el pelo, respirando acompasadamente, pestañando y haciendo cada acción que acostumbraba cuando estaba nerviosa, me pregunte cuanto la conocía en tan poco tiempo.

-Bela por favor, tenemos que hablar, esto de hoy no cambia nada.

-estas equivocado Edward esto de hoy lo cambia todo…

-no para mi, te amo a ti, no siento nada por esa mujer… solo quiero estar contigo.

-¡por dios! Deja de pensar en ti ¿no te das cuenta que tienes una hija? Ella te necesita… es tu deber estar junto a ella, y no me vengas con que te harás cargo de ella, de que nunca le faltará nada… por que eso no basta, ella necesitara de su padre al irse a dormir, al levantarse… siempre ella te necesitara siempre.

-ven conmigo a Boston… por favor…

-no Edward basta ya, deja de ser un egoísta, piensa en tu hija… esto no funcionará.- esa palabra "egoísta" me golpeo en mi interior, era cierto… solo estaba pensando en mi.

-soy un maldito egoísta Bela, tienes razón, pero… no puedo alejarme de ti.

-tendrás que hacerlo, por que no dejaré que le hagas a tu hija lo que mi padre me hizo a mi, haz que todo lo que paso entre nosotros valga la pena para mi, demuéstrame que eres el hombre que soñé… y no dejaras a tu hija, jamás.

Sus palabras bastaron para mi, esto era todo, no encontraría otra salida, así que aunque el dolor me matara… tenia que irme, dejar lo mas hermoso que encontré en este mundo desde que dios me dios la posibilidad de volver a vivir, y pelear en mi vida por una prioridad, por mi hija a quien me encargaría de amar, y de lograr que todo lo que viví con Bela valga la pena.

-solo espero amar a mi hija tanto como te amo a ti.- una lagrima cayo de su mejilla.-

-buenas noches… la puerta estaba abierta… ¿Bela? ¿Bela estas llorando? ¿Qué te hizo este idiota?-

-si encontraste la puerta abierta, lo propicio hubiese sido que la serraras y te marcharas Black, no has podido ser más inoportuno.-

- a ti no estoy hablándote maldita habichuela chupa sangre, no haces mas que hacer infeliz a Bela…- no pude contenerme mas y lo golpe, con puño preciso cayo al suelo y Bela me tomo de los brazos, y nos regaño a los dos.

-Edward es mejor que te vallas… tu también Jack, necesito estar sola.- me dirigí a Black.

-estimo que estas feliz imbécil, solo te diré una cosa, cuida de ella, por que si algo le pasa, yo mismo te mataré- me gire en mis pasos y me encaminé al pasillo de la salida. Antes de abrir la puerta me gire a ver a mi Bela…

-voy a extrañarte… no sabes cuanto…-ella no hizo mas que asentir.- por favor, regresa a tu casa, yo ya no te incomodaré, iré ahora mismo por mis cosas y me iré al hotel donde se hospeda mi familia…-continuo sin decir nada… - adiós mi niña hermosa, siempre me tendrás nunca olvides eso- volvieron a traicionarla las lagrimas. Pero yo fui más hábil que ellas y antes de que tocaran sus labios arrincone a Bela en la pared y me apodere de ellos. Ella temblando me distancio.

-ya tienes que irte… esto no es justo… pronto recordaras cuanto la amas, y te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho

-nunca me arrepentiré de besarte, de hacerte mía Isabela… nunca lo olvides, eres mía, solamente mía. Estoy seguro de que no amo a esa mujer, nunca la he amado.- tome su mano y la lleve a mi corazón, la miré fijo a los ojos. – solo sé, que estas aquí, y nada podrá quitarte de mi corazón. – dije eso y seguí mi camino sin voltear a verla, por que si lo hacia jamás me iría.

Llegue nuevamente al apartamento y allí me golpearon miles de recuerdo, haciéndole el amor, besándola, haciéndola sonreír…jamás olvidaría lo feliz que fui aquí. Llene mi maleta, y me senté en la que había sido nuestra cama, tome su camisón que estaba debajo de su almohada y lo olí estaba impregnado en ella, lo metí en mi bolso, estaba seguro de que necesitaría algo mas que fotos en un tiempo próximo, de algún modo iba a necesitar tenerla cerca. Deje algo de dinero en su mesa de luz, solo de imaginar su rostro enojado por dejarle dinero me saco una sonrisa, sobre la cama le deje la gargantilla que hoy había comprado, esa que imagine darle en otra situación, una que ahora no tenia sentido. Serré el departamento y me marche, dejando atrás una parte de mí.

Hola! Quiero pedirles disculpas pero se me ha complicado con los tiempos para escribir, y no puedo actualizar seguido nany87 me pediste que no los separe pero me pareció apropiado para hacerlo mas real, espero me entiendas, muy pronto volverán a estar juntos, no quiero defraudarte asique no te daré fecha de actualización, pero este cap y cada línea que escribo es para ti y para cada hermosa personita que me deja un comentario, es bello saber que piensan de la historia. anyreth ,lvkv , Lupita Calvo,Jenny C. S ,Zoe Hallow ,xikita , gracias!

Pd: el capitulo anterior lo volvi a subir por que corregí algunos erroes, sepan disculpar! besos


End file.
